Zespol
by Eddy-Alice
Summary: Zespół
1. Chapter 1

Rozdział 1 Casting

Odkąd sięgnę pamięcią zawsze interesowałam się muzyką. Od dziecka byłam posyłana przez rodziców na różne lekcje gry, czy to na pianinie, czy na gitarze. Jednak nic mnie tak nie pasjonowało jak śpiew, więc na takie lekcje nauki gry chodziłam tylko kilka razy. Kiedy skończyłam 10 lat moi rodzice Renee i Charlie wysyłali mnie na wszystkie możliwe konkursy śpiewu. Prawie wszystkie wygrywałam.

Przyjaciele zachęcali mnie do robienia kariery solowej. Jednak mimo wszystko źle się czułam występując solo. Od zawsze marzyłam o występowaniu w zespole. Jednak dotychczas to marzenie zostało niespełnione.

Gdy pewnego dnia natknęłam się na mojej stronie MySpace na ogłoszenie informujące o castingu do 6 osobowego zespołu nie zastanawiałam się ani chwili. Wspierana przez rodziców i przyjaciół postanowiłam wziąć los w swoje ręce i jak to powiedziała mi Renee trzeba wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce.

Casting ma się odbyć za 2 tygodnie, więc mam jeszcze trochę czasu, aby przygotować swój repertuar. Zastanawiałam się między piosenką Kelly Clarkson „Because of you" a Rihanny „Take a bow". Raczej zdecyduję się na tą pierwszą, dlatego to na niej postanowiłam się całkowicie skupić. Nawet się nie obejrzałam, a już był ten tak ważny dla mnie dzień

Wstałam wcześnie rano, aby należycie przygotować się do niego. Na moje nieszczęście w skład przygotowań wchodziło malowanie, czesanie i ubieranie. Brrryy nienawidzę tego. Jednak chcąc zostać w tej branży musiałam decydować się na takie wymyślne tortury. Zdecydowałam ubrać się zwyczajnie w kremową tunikę i jeansy rurki. Włosy postanowiłam zostawić rozpuszczone, ponieważ stawiałam na naturalność, również, jeżeli chodziło o makijaż, dlatego nałożyłam lekki podkład, oczy podkreśliłam czarnym tuszem do rzęs, a usta bezbarwnym błyszczykiem. Tak wyszykowana wyszłam.

Weszłam do pomieszczenia pełnego ludzi, jednak mimo to spodziewałam się o wiele większych tłumów. Podeszłam do biurka, aby wziąć formularz zgłoszeniowy, a następnie wypełniłam go.

Czekałam i czekałam na moją kolej. Czas dłużył mi się niemiłosiernie. Z nerwów nie mogłam usiedzieć na miejscu, więc chodziłam z kąta w kąt. Jednak moje szczęście nie mogło trwać wiecznie.

Wpadłam na jakiegoś chłopaka, który wyglądem przypominał greckiego boga. Miedziane włosy wpadały w szmaragdowe oczy. Nie mogło być gorzej... Myliłam się może być, ponieważ niósł on kawę i cała jej zawartość wyleciała wprost na moją bluzkę.

-Uważaj jak chodzisz!- Wydarł się na mnie. Co ja mam uważać jak chodzę, to przecież nie tylko moja wina. Co on sobie myśli.

-Co? Ja mam uważać?! To również twoja wina. Może gdybyś nie był wpatrzony w czubki swoich butów może byś mnie zauważył!- Wybuchłam.

Czekałam na jakąś odpowiedź, a on po prostu sobie poszedł zostawiając mnie z wielką plamą na tunice. Kipiałam z gniewu. Mój pech jest okropny, nawet w tak ważnych dla mnie chwilach czepia się mnie niczym rzep psiego ogona. Huh!

Odwróciłam się w stronę łazienki, aby zrobić ze sobą porządek. Próbowałam zapierać plamę, lecz to nic nie dało.

-Pomóc ci?- Powiedział melodyjny głos, gdy się odwróciłam zobaczyłam drobną ciemnowłosą dziewczynę przypominającą chochlika, krótka fryzurka tylko dodawała jej uroku.

-Jak? Przecież to nigdy nie zejdzie – powiedziałam ze słyszalną rozpaczą w głosie.

-Mogę pożyczyć ci bluzkę, bo tak się składa, że zawsze noszę zapasową przy sobie na wszelki wypadek, a taki właśnie się zdarzył- mrugnęła do mnie i zachichotała. Jej śmiech brzmiał niczym dzwoneczki.

-Naprawdę? Byłabym ci dozgonnie wdzięczna- powiedziałam naprawdę szczęśliwa, że znalazł się dla mnie jakiś ratunek.

-Bierz- rzuciła mi śliczną niebieską bluzkę- A tak przy okazji jestem Alice Brandon- podała mi dłoń.

-Isabella Swan, ale mów mi Bella- chwyciłam jej dłoń- I jeszcze raz bardzo ci dziękuje Alice.

-Podziękujesz wtedy jak się dostaniesz- Powiedziała z uśmiechem.

Odwzajemniłam uśmiech i szybko się przebrałam.

Udałam się pod salę, gdzie odbywały się przesłuchania. Chodząc w kółko setny raz zagadał mnie jakiś chłopak.

-Co, stresujesz się? –Zapytał się.

Heh…No w sumie tak, ale to chyba tak jak każdy, chociaż po tobie tak tego nie widać jak po nim- wskazałam na jakiegoś chłopaka, który pocił i trząsł się na zmianę, biedaczek.

-Oj tak…On chyba nie zrozumiał, że śpiewnie przed ekranem różni się od śpiewania przed jury. To w końcu nie jest jakiś Idol, chociaż patrząc na niego nie wiem, co mam o tym wszystkim myśleć- zachichotał.

Informację o castingu otrzymują tylko osoby, które zostały wyłonione ze strony Myspace, jako jedni z lepszych. Jednak patrząc na tamtego chłopaka zaczynam porządnie się nad tym zastanawiać.

-Emmet McCarty- podał mi dłoń.

-Bella Swan- odpowiedziałam przyglądając mu się trochę. Był przystojny, ale zupełnie nie w moim typie. Budową ciała przypominał ciężarowca, ale w ogóle nie wydawał się groźny to taki typ pluszowego misia. Trochę przydługie, czarne włosy skręcały się tworząc loczki. Brązowe, radosne oczy. Myślę, że przy nim człowiek nigdy by się nie nudził.

-Isabella Swan- Moje rozmyślania przerwał piskliwy głos zawiadamiający mnie o tym, że teraz moja kolej. Teraz moja szansa.

Powodzenia- powiedział Emmet.

Nie dziękuje- powiedziałam wchodząc do sali.

Gdy tam weszłam przy stole siedziało dwoje jurorów, jak mniemałam Esme i Carlisle Cullen. Jedni z największych producentów muzycznych na świecie. Każdy marzył o tym, aby mieć szansą stanąć przed nimi i zaśpiewać. Po kilku pytaniach przed włączoną kamerą zaśpiewałam piosenkę Kelly Clarkson. Po moim występie powiedzieli, że zadzwonią do mnie za trzy tygodnie. Pocieszał mnie fakt, że potrzebują trzech dziewczyn.

-I jak poszło?- Zapytał mnie Emmet.

-Nie wiem, powiedzieli, że odezwą się za trzy tygodnie. I tyle- odparłam.

-To chyba nie tak źle, bo innym mówili, że odezwą się, ale nie mówili, kiedy- powiedział.

-Emmet McCarty- mojego kolegę wezwał ten sam piskliwy głosik, co mnie.

-Powodzenia Em- powiedziałam, kiedy wchodził do sali.

Postanowiłam wyjść, bo niby, co miałabym tutaj robić, przecież nie będę czekała tutaj tych trzech tygodni zaśmiałam się z moich myśli. Heh, jeśli się odezwą…

Z tą myślą oddalałam się w kierunku domu.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2. Telefon

Minęły 3 tygodnie od przesłuchania. Dziś jest dzień, w którym mieli się do mnie zgłosić. No właśnie, mieli. Większość nocy nie przespałam, dlatego gdy wstałam i spojrzałam w lustro pierwszą rzeczą, którą ujrzałam były wielkie wory pod oczami. Ten dzień będzie do niczego. Jeszcze to okropne czekanie na telefon, jeśli zadzwoni.

Wyszło na to, że od godziny 5 rano sterczałam przy telefonie. Czekałam i czekałam. Minuty przypominały godziny, a godziny dni. Czas płynął tak wolno. Uświadomiłam sobie, że przecież żaden zdrowy na umyśle człowiek nie wstałby tak wcześnie, więc moje czekanie było bez sensowne.

O godzinie 6:30 byłam już całkowicie zestresowana, a to przecież dopiero początek dnia. Postanowiłam wziąć relaksujący prysznic, bo tylko on powodował, że w takich chwilach na kilkanaście minut zapominałam otaczającym mnie świecie i o tym wszystkim, co mnie czeka, jeśli się dostanę. Marzenia ściętej głowy, pomyślałam. Nie myliłam się tym razem, prysznic jak zwykle zadziałał na mnie kojąco. Kiedy spod niego wyszłam okazało się, że już było kilka minut po 7. Nieźle pod nim przesiedziałam. Boże, ile jeszcze będę musiała czekać.

Ubrałam się w moje ulubione, nieśmiertelne jeansy i luźną, bawełnianą bluzkę. Pomyślałam, że napije się kawy, może ona sprawi, że się obudzę a czas będzie szybciej leciał. Jednak tym razem się myliłam i czarny napój niczego nie zmienił, ale postanowiłam, że przydałoby się coś zjeść, bo mój żołądek już się dopominał o jakieś śniadanie.

Zrobiłam sobie musli z mlekiem, ale tylko trochę podłubałam, bo nie byłam wstanie, aby cokolwiek w tej chwili przełknąć. Zrezygnowana usiadłam na kanapie przed telewizorem, może tam znajdę coś ciekawego, co na moment odsunie moje myśli o castingu na boczny tor.

Jednak oczywiście znowu musiałam się mylić i o godzinie 8 po prostu go wyłączyłam.

Co ja teraz ze sobą zrobię? Przecież w ogóle nie wiadomo, czy do mnie zadzwonią.

Taka dziewczyna jak ja nie ma, co śnić o tym, że dostanie się do zespołu prowadzonego przez Cullenów. Esme i Carlisle niczym król Midas, do czego przyłożyli rękę to od razu stawało się złotem, albo nawet dość często platyną. Zdziwiło mnie trochę to, że postanowili założyć sześcioosobowy zespół, bo specjalizowali się głównie w karierach ludzi, którzy śpiewali solo, albo ewentualnie duet, ale mam nadzieję, że ten zespół zdobędzie sławę większą od ich poprzednich projektów.

Po krótkich przemyśleniach postanowiłam sięgnąć po jedną z książek mojej ulubionej pisarki Jane Austen, ale nie mogłam skupić się na czytanym tekście, ponieważ gdy już się zaczytałam moje myśli wracały do castingu. Po pół godzinie bezsensownej próby czytania z głębokim westchnieniem zrezygnowałam.

Godzina 9 i nadal nie wiem, co ze sobą począć. Jest dopiero początek dnia, a wszystkie pomysły już wyczerpałam. Pogrążyłam się w swoich myślach. Jednak to chyba trwało zbyt długo, bo ze swoistego letargu obudził mnie dzwoniący telefon. Pędem ruszyłam, aby go odebrać, co przypłaciłam potknięciem, ale nieustraszona dotarłam do niego.

-Halo? –Powiedziałam elokwentnie trochę zestresowana.

-Czy mam przyjemność z Isabellą Swan? –Zapytał skrzeczący kobiecy głos.

-Tak, przy telefonie. –Odpowiedziałam.

-Chciałabym poinformować panią, że została wybrana do zespołu SILLY SIX*, razem z pozostałą piątką również wybraną przez casting. Spotkanie, na którym zostanie pani poinformowana o warunkach kontraktu odbędzie się jutro w południe, w hotelu, gdzie odbył się casting. To wszystko. Gratuluję. –Powiedziała i rozłączyła się, a ja stałam ze słuchawką w ręku niczym słup soli. Nie mogłam uwierzyć w to, co przed momentem usłyszałam.

Nie wiem, ile tak stałam, ale gdy to wszystko do mnie dotarło zaczęłam skakać i piszczeć ze szczęścia. Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. Oto ja Bella Swan należę do zespołu, tak jak od zawszę marzyłam.

Postanowiłam szybko zadzwonić do Renee i podzielić się z nią tą radosną nowiną.

-Halo? –Zapytała.

-Mamo, to ja Bella. Muszę powiedzieć ci coś bardzo ważnego. –Zaczęłam poważnie.

-Bello, nie mogę w to uwierzyć tak bardzo się cieszę, ale obawiam się trochę jak dasz radę, masz dopiero 20 lat. Jak ty sobie z tym wszystkim poradzisz? Przed tobą całe życie, a ty przecież nie będziesz mogła należycie z niego skorzystać z małym dzieckiem na karku. Ja w tak młodym wieku miałabym zostać babcią? –Zaczęła trajkotać. Z dzieckiem? Nagle to jedno słowo do mnie dotarło. Cała Renee. Zaśmiałam się, źle mnie zrozumiała. –Bello, nie wydaje mi się, aby to, że jesteś w ciąży było czymś zabawnym. –Powiedziała trochę oburzona.

-Ale mamo, daj mi dojść do słowa. Nie jestem w ciąży, źle mnie zrozumiałaś. –Powiedziałam ze śmiechem.

-W takim razie powiedz, co się dzieje, bo martwię się o ciebie. –Powiedziała trochę zaniepokojona.

-żezostałamprzyjętadozespołu! –Powiedziałam wszystko na jednym wdechu. Odpowiedział mi pisk Renee. Wyobrażałam sobie, jak teraz skacze ze szczęścia jak ja przed chwilą.

-O Mój Boże! Będę miała sławną córkę! –Krzyczała uradowana. –Nawet nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo jestem z ciebie dumna Bells. –Mogłam się domyśleć, że łzy szczęścia stały w jej oczach. –Będę musiała wystawić na e-bayu** twoje rzeczy, gdy staniesz się już bardzo sławna zbijemy na tym fortunę. –Zaśmiała się. Tak, to do niej bardzo podobne. Zawsze mówiła mi, że tak zrobi. Więc odkąd pamiętam zbierała moje różne rysunki i robiła mnóstwo zdjęć. Nawet kolekcjonowała moje stare teksty piosenek. Zaśmiałam się razem z nią.

-Jutro mam spotkanie, gdzie zapoznam się z pozostałymi członkami zespołu i zostanę poinformowana o tym, co mnie czeka. Zadzwonię do ciebie jak tylko dowiem się czegoś więcej.

-Dobrze skarbie, gratuluję tobie. –Powiedziała.

-Dziękuję mamo, będę musiała jeszcze zawiadomić Charliego, bo pewnie teraz jest w pracy?

-Tak córeczko, dobrze to pa i poinformuj mnie jutro o tym, czego się dowiedziałaś.

-Dobrze mamo, tak zrobię, pa. –Powiedziałam i rozłączyłam się.

Wieczorem, gdy byłam pewna, że tata jest już w domu zadzwoniłam do niego, aby również go poinformować. Zareagował podobnie jak Renee, której śmiech słyszałam po drugiej stronie słuchawki, gdy Charlie dopytywał się mnie, czy aby na pewno nie jestem w ciąży. Gdy wszystko mu wytłumaczyłam i powiedziałam, że zostałam przyjęta do zespołu był bardzo dumny, ale oczywiście dodał, że ta praca będzie bardzo odpowiedzialna i że to nie będzie zabawa, bo będę idolem wielu nastolatków. Dobrze o tym wiedziałam. Nawet nie chciałam traktować tego jak zabawę. To było przecież moje największe marzenie. Marzenie, które się ziściło.

Po zakończonej rozmowie spojrzałam na zegarek. Była prawie 21. Gdzie ten czas tak szybko uciekł? Jakoś, gdy rano tego potrzebowałam on na złość niemiłosiernie wolno płynął. Postanowiłam zjeść coś większego, bo mój żołądek zaczął się dopominać o jakiekolwiek jedzenie. Przecież praktycznie nic dzisiaj nie jadłam. Zjadłam obiadokolację, wzięłam szybki prysznic i zmęczona położyłam się spać. Gdy się kładłam zegarek wskazywał 22:30.

Przed zaśnięciem jeszcze rozmyślałam, kto jeszcze trafił do tego zespołu? Pomyślałam, że fajnie by było gdyby to była Alice i Emmett, bo gdyby nie oni nie udałoby mi się wygrać castingu, a po za tym nie ukrywam, że zdążyłam ich wtedy polubić.

Nie wiedzieć, czemu gdy zasypiałam to przed oczami miałam postać miedzianowłosego chłopaka.

*od aut. Moje tłumaczenie to niedorzeczna szóstka. Przyznam, że nie wiedziałam, jak mam ten zespół nazwać. Nawet kombinowałam z pierwszymi literami ich imion, ale jedyna nazwa, która z nich mogłaby pasować to BREEJA -Nie bardzo pasuje, nieprawdaż?;) Ale jeśli chcielibyście, aby nazwa została zmieniona to piszcie;)

** E- bay to odpowiednik naszego Allegro


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział 3. Spotkanie i główny warunek kontraktu

Wstałam wcześnie rano. Powinnam mieć idealny humor, jednak tak w ogóle nie było. Moje sny nie pozwalały mi należycie wypocząć tej nocy. Mianowicie śnił mi się casting, ale wszystko poszło na nim nie tak jak powinno. Przesłuchanie przebiegało dokładnie tak samo jak podczas prawdziwego castingu do momentu, w którym ten miedzianowłosy chłopak wylał na mnie tą nieszczęsną kawę, ale gdy poszłam do łazienki nie spotkałam tam Alice, która mogłaby mi pomóc, ani Emmetta, który spowodowałby, że mój stres chociażby w połowie się zmniejszył. Musiałam wystąpić w poplamionej bluzce oraz z maksymalnym poziomem stresu. Ale to nie koniec, bo kiedy zaczęłam śpiewać to zamiast mojego głosu słychać było skrzeczenie jakiegoś ptaka. Wtedy stamtąd wybiegłam a chwilę później obudziłam się.

Westchnęłam i zwlokłam się z łóżka w celu wzięcia porannego prysznica, w czasie, którego zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy to, co mnie spotkało nie jest przypadkiem snem, z którego za chwilę się obudzę albo wydarzy się coś, przez co moje największe marzenie, które się spełnia nie ziściłoby się. Na szczęście nie jestem wróżką i nie umiem przewidzieć swojej przyszłości.

Postanowiłam ubrać sukienkę, mimo że nie lubię ich nosić, ale taka sytuacja wymaga specjalnych środków. Wybrałam tą przewiewną w kolorze błękitu na nią ubrałam kremowy sweter i nałożyłam moje ulubione balerinki. Włosy postanowiłam jak zwykle zostawić rozpuszczone do teko lekki makijaż i gotowe.

Dochodziła godzina 10:15, więc postanowiłam już wyjść uprzednio zjadając miseczkę płatków zbożowych z mlekiem. Postanowiłam pojechać tam moim samochodem, który dostałam od moich rodziców na szesnaste urodziny. Był to czerwony Chevrolet pickup. Może nie jest on najdoskonalszym i najnowocześniejszym samochodem, ale nie zamieniłabym go na żaden inny. Postanowiłam sobie w dniu, kiedy go dostałam, że kupię nowy tylko wtedy, gdy ciężarówka wyda ostatnie tchnienie, co miejmy nadzieję nie nastąpi zbyt szybko, bo naprawdę kocham moje autko. Wiele z nim przeszłam…

Z uśmiechem na twarzy dojechałam na umówione miejsce. Swoją drogą to dawno się tak nie uśmiechałam. Ale dziwicie się? Bo ja nie, nawet gdybym mogła to uśmiechałabym się jeszcze szerzej.

Wjechałam na podziemny parking hotelu, ale niestety nie widziałam żadnego wolnego miejsca, aż nagle jedno na drugim kącie parkingu zwolniło się. Postanowiłam dodać gazu i szybko je zająć. Byłam tak blisko, aż tu nagle mojego chevroleta wyminęło jakieś srebrne volvo i bezceremonialnie zajęło mi moje miejsce! Przecież to ja je wcześniej sobie upatrzyłam! Myślałam, że to jest straszny pech, ale osiągnął on zenitu, gdy z volva wysiadł miedzianowłosy chłopak. Tak, bingo. To ten sam, który wylał na mnie kawę a później się na mnie wydarł. Tan sam, który odwiedził mnie w moim dzisiejszym śnie. Źle to nazwałam, bo przecież tylko dobre rzeczy i przede wszystkim dobre osoby mogą pojawić się w snach. On zdecydowanie należał do koszmaru. On mnie najwidoczniej w świecie prześladował. On i mój pech.

Westchnęłam i pojechałam w głąb parkingu, gdzie jak na moje nikłe szczęście zwolniło się miejsce. Wysiadłam i pędem pognałam do recepcji, gdzie poinstruowana udałam się na trzecie piętro, na którym mieściła się sala, gdzie miało się odbyć spotkanie. Szybko przejrzałam się w podręcznym lusterku, poprawiłam moje niesforne loki, wzięłam głęboki wdech i weszłam do pokoju. Wyglądał całkiem inaczej niż w dniu przesłuchania. Teraz miał z prawej strony ustawiony stolik do kawy a wokół niego kremowe kanapy. Po lewej stało wielkie, zielone płótno a obok wszystko było przygotowane, tak jakby miała się odbyć jakaś wielka sesja zdjęciowa.

-Witaj Isabello –Powiedział z uśmiechem Carlisle. Odpowiedziałam mu tym samym i usiadłam obok nich. Za chwilę wszedł ktoś jeszcze. Obok mnie usiadł Złodziej Miejsc Parkingowych. Cała się zagotowałam. _Spokojnie Isabello_ –powtarzałam sobie w myślach. _Jego tu nie ma, jego tu nie ma._

-Skoro jesteśmy już wszyscy to możemy przejść do konkretów –Zaczęła Esme. –Nie znacie się, więc to jest Rosalie Hale –Wskazała na przepiękną blondynkę, która urodą przebijała niejedną modelkę. Przy niej każda, nawet najładniejsza dziewczyna dostawałaby kompleksów.

-Jasper Withlock –On również był blondynem. Miał trochę przydługie włosy, które nachodziły mu na oczy, był nawet dobrze zbudowany nie jak jakiś kulturysta, ale przyzwoicie…

-Emmett McCarty –Nie mogłam uwierzyć w to, że to ten sam chłopak, z którym rozmawiałam podczas castingu. To tylko dzięki niemu na chwilę zapomniałam o całym stresie i innych tego typ rzeczach.

-Alice Brandon –To przecież ona uratowała mnie przed całkowitą porażką. To ona pożyczyła mi wtedy bluzkę. –Isabella Swan – Wskazała na mnie. Uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie ciesząc się, że już się nie rumienię na każdym kroku, tak jak. To właśnie dzięki występom pokonałam moją wrodzoną nieśmiałość.

-Edward Masen –A więc tak nazywał się ten zadufany w sobie snob. Ten sam, który na castingu wylał na mnie kawę. Ten sam, który kilkanaście minut temu bezczelnie sprzątnął mi sprzed nosa moje miejsce parkingowe. I ja miałam z nim współpracować? Nie, lepsze słowo to użerać się. Miałam z nim tworzyć zespół? Przecież z takim kimś nie da się normalnie porozmawiać a co dopiero spędzać non-stop tygodnie w trasie koncertowej. Przecież dojdzie do tego, że zabiję go w efekcie. Już sobie wyobrażam nagłówki gazet. WOKALISTKA ZESPOŁU SILLY SIX, ISABELLA SWAN ZAMORDOWAŁA SOWJEGO KOLEGĘ Z ZESPOŁU EDWARDA MASENA.

Zdziwilibyście się, kiedy powiedzmy za miesiąc w świat poszedł taki news? Ja bym się nie zdziwiła, ba przecież ja już to przewidziałam. Krótką ciszę przerwał głos Carlisle'a.

-My was na chwilę zostawiamy samych, abyście się lepiej zapoznali –I tak po prostu wyszedł wraz z Esme.

Szybko podeszła do mnie swoim tanecznym krokiem Alice, która od razu mnie przyjacielsko objęła.

-Bello, wiedziałam, że się dostaniesz! Pamiętasz, mówiłam ci to!

-Wiem Alice, pamiętam i jeszcze raz ci dziękuję –Uśmiechnęłam się do niej.

-Nie ma, za co. Zawsze trzeba być przygotowanym na wszelkie wypadki, nawet na takie –Powiedziała z widocznym uśmiechem i tak jakby samozadowoleniem. Podeszła do nas ta blondynka.

-Hej, jestem Rosalie –Powiedziała i przytuliła nas obie. –Cieszę się, że to z wami będę miała możliwość współpracowania, bo przyznam się, że pozostałe dziewczyny to jakieś plastikowe laleczki –Dodała.

-Ja też się cieszę –Powiedziałam, bo tak było.

Podszedł do nas Emmett i Jasper, a Edward zaczął rozmowę z Alice.

-Widzę znajomą twarz –Powiedział Emmett, po czym zaśmiał się tubalnie i zamknął mnie w swoim niedźwiedzim uścisku.

-Em, ja też się cieszę, że cię widzę, a teraz puść mnie, bo zaraz się uduszę –Powiedziałam ze śmiechem.

-No, co? Ja się po prostu cieszę, że padło na ciebie, a nie na przykład na tego chłopaka, który mógłby służyć, jako obiekt badań naukowych zatytułowanych:, Co stres robi z ludźmi. –Na te słowa wszyscy wybuchneliśmy śmiechem. Wiedziałam, że z Emmettem nigdy nie będzie nam smutno.

-Witaj, jestem Jasper –Przywitał się ze mną. Uśmiechnęłam się.

-Miło mi cię poznać. Jestem Bella –Powiedziałam, podczas gdy on mnie objął.

Westchnęłam ciężko. Teraz wypadałoby przywitać się z Edwardem. Chyba pomyślał to samo, bo podszedł do mnie. _Ciekawe, czy mnie zapamiętał?_

-I jak tam bluzka, plama się sprała? –Zapytał mnie z kpiarskim uśmiechem.

-Jakby cię to cokolwiek obchodziło –Powiedziałam robiąc się coraz bardziej zła.

-Masz rację. Nie obchodzi mnie to –Powiedział i sobie odszedł siadając na kanapę, a ja wręcz gotowałam się ze złości. Jak można być takim… takim dupkiem? I ja miałam z nim współpracować? Jeździć na wspólne trasy koncertowe?

W tym momencie weszli uśmiechnięci Cullenowie.

-A więc skoro już się zapoznaliście, czas przejść do głównego warunku kontraktu –Zaczął Carlisle. –Jak wiecie Silly Six jest już bardzo rozreklamowany. Media od początku huczały o całym przedsięwzięciu. Jak się domyślacie nie bez powodu sprowadziliśmy tutaj fotografa, ponieważ cała akcja promocyjna i nagrywanie rozpoczyna się natychmiast, bo nie chcemy, aby fani się niecierpliwili. Również nie bez powodu jest was akurat sześcioro. Razem z Esme wpadliśmy na pomysł, aby zespół tworzyli pary…

--Dlatego wybieraliśmy was również pod względem tego, jaki zaobserwowaliśmy w was charakter, bo nie bez powodu zadawaliśmy wam takich pytań podczas castingu i nie bez powodu obserwowaliśmy was cały czas podczas waszej niedawnej rozmowy.

-Głównym warunkiem kontraktu jest to abyście tworzyli trzy pary wybrane przez nas –Wtrąciła Esme.

_Co? Chyba śnię!_- Pomyślałam.


	4. Chapter 4

Rozdział 4. Wszyscy, tylko nie on!

Myślałam, że się przesłyszałam. Że co? Że tak po prostu ledwo się znając z dnia na dzień mieliśmy się stać trzema kochającymi się parami. To jest jakiś absurd.

Tylko Cullenowie mogli wpaść na taki pomysł.

-Dobrze, ale jak to sobie wyobrażacie? Mamy zrobić jakieś losowanie, że ja wybieram panią z numerkiem trzecim, Jazz z numerkiem drugim, a Ed z numerem jeden? –Prychnął Emmett.

-Nie, my już wybraliśmy, kto, z kim będzie. Przestudiowaliśmy wasze charaktery, a jeśli chodzi o nie i o wygląd to zdecydowaliśmy się postanowić na kontrast, bo to zawsze przemawia do odbiorców. –Powiedział Carlisle.

-Ok, więc co postanowiliście? –Spytała zaciekawiona, Rosalie.

-Alice, ty jesteś bardzo żywiołowa i spontaniczna. Za to ty Jasper jesteś spokojny i zanim coś postanowisz to zazwyczaj musisz się porządnie nad tym zastanowić. Do tego stanowicie przepiękny obrazek. Rosalie, ty jesteś elegancka i ułożona a Emmett jest wesoły i hmm… nieokiełznany. –W tym momencie wszyscy zachichotali. –I jak was zobaczyłam, nie miejcie mi za złe porównania, ale zobaczyłam parę niczym Barbie i Ken. On silny i twardy, a ona piękna i zdecydowanie mądra. I w końcu Isabella Edward –Tutaj westchnęła ciężko, w sumie to się jej nawet nie dziwię. Swoją drogą, jak oni mogli wpaść na taki głupi pomysł? Ja z NIM? Będzie ciekawie… -Zauważyliśmy teraz, podczas gdy rozmawialiście, że nie dogadujecie się ze sobą –Bardzo delikatnie powiedziane. –Ale spostrzegliśmy też, że tworzylibyście cudowną parę, bo jak wiadomo przeciwieństwa się przyciągają. Do tego dochodzą też częste pocałunki podczas waszych koncertów... –Że co? Teraz to mnie zatkało. -Teraz najważniejsze pytanie. Co wy na to? –Zapytała na koniec Esme.

Nie wiedziałam, co mam o tym wszystkim myśleć. Z jednej strony ten zespół jest spełnieniem moich marzeń. Czymś, co chciałam, żeby się wydarzyło odkąd pamiętam. Od zawsze chciałam móc zaistnieć na światowej scenie, ale i z drugiej strony, nie mogli nam przecież narzucić, abyśmy tworzyli pary, kiedy nawet nie tolerujemy się. I do tego jeszcze się całować? Przynajmniej tak było w przypadku moim i Edwarda.

-Co, jeśli się nie zgodzimy? –Zapytał Jasper.

-Jesteśmy przygotowani na każdą ewentualność, pamiętajcie, że to wszystko działo się przez casting, więc gdybyście się nie zgodzili mamy „zapasową" szóstkę, ale myślę, że każdy chciałby być na waszym miejscu za wszelką cenę. Pary będziecie udawać tylko publicznie… Prywatnie nadal wszystko pozostanie bez zmian –Odpowiedział Carlsile.

-Zgadzam się. –Powiedział bez żadnych ogródek Emmett.

-Ja też. –Rzekła Alice.

-I ja. –Dodała Rose.

-W takim razie to ja też –Powiedział Jasper.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na nas. A ja nie wiedziałam, co zrobić. Przecież to w sumie tylko jeden, maleńki szczegół. To tylko Edward. On nie może być aż takim snobem, prawda? Kogo ja próbuję oszukać, przecież on od samego początku zachowuje się jak jakiś cholerny pan i władca. Przecież to mógłby być każdy inny, Jasper, nawet Emmett, ale nie. To akurat musiał być ten bufon. Dlaczego mój pech mnie aż tak uwielbia? Dlaczego prześladuję biedną Bellę? Co ja takiego zrobiłam, żeby teraz musieć za to aż tak pokutować?

Patrzyłam na Edwarda, on tylko wzruszył ramionami, tak jakby go to zupełnie nie obchodziło. Jakby to była jakaś błahostka.

-A, co mi tak, wchodzę w to –Powiedział, więc wszystkie spojrzenia skierowały się na moją osobę. I co ja mam teraz zrobić? Myśl Bello, myśl! Tylko, co?

Wstałam i zaczęłam chodzić w tą i z powrotem. Jak zawsze, gdy się denerwowałam.

-Boże, nie wiem –Powiedziałam. –Z jednej strony to jest spełnienie moich marzeń, ale z drugiej nie chcę udawać, że coś jest piękne i kolorowe, skoro wszyscy wiemy, że tak nie jest. I nie oszukujmy się. Chyba wszyscy tutaj wiemy jak bardzo uwielbiamy się z bu… Edwardem –Poprawiłam się szybko. Chciałam powiedzieć z bufonem, dobrze, że się w porę opamiętałam.

-Bello, wiem, że postawiliśmy cię przed bardzo trudnym wyborem, ale wiedz, że zachwyciliśmy się twoimi zdolnościami wokalnymi i nie chcielibyśmy, abyśmy my i ty stracili taką szansę, bo ona może się już nigdy więcej nie powtórzyć. A co gorsze ty sama możesz do tego doprowadzić. Więc zrób tak jak uważasz, ale zapamiętaj moje słowa. To może się już nigdy nie powtórzyć. –Powiedziała Esme.

Tymi słowami nie powiem, ale przekonała mnie. To jedyna taka szansa dla mnie. On mają przecież w razie coś przygotowany „zapas", gdyby ktoś z nas się nie zgodził.

Westchnęłam i przełknęłam gulę, która urosła w moim gardle.

-Dobrze, zgadzam się –Powiedziałam, gdy to wszyscy usłyszeli od razu się uśmiechnęli, a Alice uściskała mnie radośnie.

-Wiedziałem, że to zrobisz. Możliwość pocałunku ze mną była dla ciebie zbyt kusząca –Powiedział Edward z tym swoim łobuzerskim uśmiechem.

-Daruj sobie powiedziałam trochę zirytowana. Czekają mnie ciężkie tygodnie, nawet miesiące z nim spędzone.

-Więc skoro najważniejszy punkt kontraktu mamy już omówiony, to możemy przejść dalej. Mianowicie teksty piosenek i muzyka na waszą debiutancką płytę są już napisane, dlatego od jutra zaczęlibyśmy nagrania. Co myślę powinno wam zająć około miesiąca, może nawet i mniej. W między czasie będzie występować w różnych porannych programach i w stacjach radiowych, gdzie będziecie śpiewać oczywiście na żywo. Dzisiaj zrobilibyśmy małą sesję zdjęciową, bo jak już wcześniej wspominałem zespół, mimo że nie istniał jest bardzo popularny. Zdjęcia trafią do większości czasopism w stanach. Resztę macie w treści kontraktu. –Kiedy Carlisle to mówił Esme podawała nam kontrakty. Od razu zaczęłam zaznajamiać się z jego treścią, która była dla nas bardzo korzystna. Proponowali nam bardzo wysokie wynagrodzenia, a to był przecież początek naszej kariery. Oprócz tego mieliśmy jeździć w trasy koncertowe na razie zaczynając w naszym rodzimym Seattle a kończąc nawet na Nowym Yorku. Po przeczytaniu wszystkiego złożyłam na nim swój podpis. To samo uczynili pozostali.

-Skoro wszystko już jasne to czas na sesję –Zaświergotała Esme.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rozdział 5**

**Sesja zdjęciowa i pierwsze nagrania.**

Na słowa sesja zdjęciowa Alice i Rosalie od razu podskoczyły z radości, na co ja tylko westchnęłam. Wiedziałam, na co się piszę wybierając taki a nie inny zawód, ale nic tego nie zmieni, że po prostu nie lubię, gdy ktoś mnie maluje i czesze. Takie osoby od zawsze wzbudzały we mnie lęk. Przecież sama umiem doskonale o siebie zadbać w każdym tego słowa aspekcie. Jednak jak bardzo nie lubiłam całych tych przygotować to tak bardzo lubiłam oglądać tego efekty, cóż przecież jestem tylko kobietom. Doskonale wiem, że każda z nas –dziewczyn, gdyby nie miała pod rękom tych wszystkich kosmetyków i innych tego typu produktów upiększających jak nic nie byłaby piękna tak jak za sprawą tych wszystkich buteleczek i kremów.

-Dziewczyny, wy pójdziecie ze mną, a chłopcy z Carlislem –powiedziała jak zwykle wesoła Esme.

A my tylko wstałyśmy i udałyśmy się za nią. Wyszłyśmy z tego pokoju, aby wejść do pokoju mieszczącego się na lewo.

Gdy tam weszłam nie wiedziałam gdzie mam uciekać. Cały pokój wyglądał tak, jakby miałby się tutaj za chwilę odbyć jakiś pokaz mody, a nie mała sesja zdjęciowa. Trzy małe toaletki, a przy nich trzy jak sądzę kosmetyczko-fryzjerki.

To ja może stąd już pójdę? Powiem coś w stylu, że zostawiłam włączone żelazko i muszę natychmiast wracać do domu albo, że zapomniałam wyłączyć czajnik i jak nic za chwilę moje mieszkanie pogrąży się w płomieniach. Mentalnie się spoliczkowałam. _Swan, przecież doskonale wiesz, że to jest niezbędne dla twojej buźki_ –powtarzałam sobie w myślach.

-Teraz rozluźnijcie się, a w międzyczasie te trzy miłe panie zajmą się wami –powiedziała z jeszcze większym niż przed chwilą uśmiechem Esme.

Ale jak można uważać te trzy babsztyle za miłe?! Przecież one mają w ręku nożyczki i lokówkę! To jest niczym broń! Ile razy słyszeliście, że fryzjerka przypaliła komuś szyję, albo, co gorsza ucięła ucho*? Kto z was oglądał Swenneya Tooda**? Przecież ten fryzjer był mordercom i podcinał gardła swoich klientów. Może i był to Johhny Depp***, ale i tak to nie zmienia tego, że on podrzynał gardła ludziom! Kolejny mentalny policzek. Swan, uspokój się!

Usiadłam na krześle z miną skazańca, zaczęłam głęboko oddychać. Myślami przeniosłam się na przepiękną łąką, po której biegały, …co?! Fryzjerki z suszarkami. Znów się spoliczkowałam, dobrze, że nie robię tego na serio, bo nie wyglądałabym tak pięknie jak w tym momencie i nawet ta „miła pani" nie mogłaby mi zakryć tych sińców.

Gdy ja pogrążałam się coraz bardziej w swojej głupocie to moja „miła" fryzjerka zajmowała się moimi włosami. Zaczęła zawijać je na lokówkę, wzięłam głębszy wdech. _Nie spal mi szyi, nie spal mi szyi_ –powtarzałam jak jakąś mantrę. A ona, co? Kolejny wdech, tym razem wdech ulgi. Nie przypaliła mi szyi! Ba nawet już kończyła współpracę z moimi włosami. Nie powiem, wyglądałam nawet bardziej niż przyzwoicie, ale niestety czeka mnie jeszcze makijaż. Przecież już byłam pomalowana! Zaczęła nakładać mi podkład, dobra to mogę zrozumieć, bo w końcu nie mogę się świecić, później maskarą podkreśliła długość moich rzęs, ale na miłość boską to samo robiłam w domu przed przyjściem tutaj. Już tylko błyszczyk dobrze, że przynajmniej jest bezbarwny. Na szczęście efekt był zabójczy, nie przypominałam już siebie.

Teraz już tylko ubrania. „Miła pani" wskazała mój zestaw. Myślałam, że za chwilę zginę w tak młodym wieku. Pamiętacie jak wspominałam coś o pokazie mody? Ale nie miałam na myśli pokazu Victoria's Secret! To była tylko sukienka, ale ja przecież noszę takie tuniki! Stety, czy niestety, ale i tak musiałam ją założyć. Sukienka była ciemnoszara, sięgała mi do uda, a czerwony pas podkreślał moją talię. Zaprojektowano ją tak, aby eksponować jedno moje ramię, rękawy miała długie, do tego czerwone, wysokie szpilki oraz złoty naszyjnik i gotowe.

Gdy byłam już gotowa rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, że byłam, jako jedyna gotowa to postanowiłam otworzyć, a za nimi stał pan snob we własnej osobie.

-Carlisle kazał mi się spytać ile jeszcze potrwa to wasze mizdrzenie się –powiedział nawet nie patrząc na mnie ani razu.

-Myślę, że jeszcze chwila, bo tylko Ally i Rose muszą się wyszykować –odparłam. Wtedy on na mnie spojrzał i uśmiechnął się krzywo.

-Jeszcze nie zaczęliśmy udawać tej pary, ale muszę stwierdzić, że zaczyna mi się, co raz bardziej podobać –powiedział Edward lustrując mnie od góry do dołu swoim spojrzeniem. W odpowiedzi zamknęłam mu drzwi przed nosem.

Zobaczyłam, że dziewczyny były już gotowe i przyglądały się całej tej sytuacji z wielkimi uśmiechami na swoich wymalowanych buźkach.

-Milczcie –powiedziałam z zaciśniętymi zębami. Wiedziałam, że za chwilę zaczęłaby się istna lawina pytań, ale wiedziałam też, że prędzej czy później, gdy się o to upomną będę musiała podzielić się z nimi historią mojej znajomości z tym bucem. Niestety wtedy najprawdopodobniej wyśpiewam im wszystko, co będą chciały wiedzieć, a jest tego trochę. Na szczęście teraz nic nie mówiły, za co byłam im wdzięczna, bo nie chciałam jeszcze bardziej niszczyć swojego i tak już zepsutego humoru.

Popatrzyłam na nie i muszę stwierdzić, że wyglądały również dobrze. Alice miała wyprostowane włosy oraz trochę mocniejszy makijaż. Do tego miała ubraną czarną bluzkę z dość dużym dekoltem i do tego krótką, białą mini i legginsy oraz czarne buty na bardzo wysokich obcasach. Rosalie miała lekko pofalowane włosy i lekki, nierzucający się w oczy makijaż. Ubraną miała sukienkę, która tak, jak moja sięgała jej do połowy uda, ale ta była na grubych ramiączkach i do tego miała wcięcia w talii, które jeszcze bardziej podkreślały jej figurę do tego miała czarne, podobne do tych Alice szpilki.

Wyszykowane weszłyśmy do pomieszczenia, gdzie znajdował już się fotograf gotowy na sesję. Teraz spojrzałam na to, jak byli ubrani chłopacy. Jasper miał ubrane czarne, sprane jeansy i również czarną bluzkę z jakimś nadrukiem oraz czarną, skórzaną kurtkę. Emmett miał ubraną bordową koszulę a do tego zwykłe, szare jeansy. Wyglądali nawet nieźle. Chcąc nie chcąc spojrzałam na Edwarda, nie powiem, wyglądał dobrze. Miał ubraną szarką koszulę, spod której wystawał czarny podkoszulek a do tego czarne jeansy. Całość wyglądała… znośnie.

Fotograf zajął się swoim zadaniem. Pierw porobił zdjęcia naszej szóstce, jak na moje nieszczęście ustawił mnie tak, że na każdym zdjęciu stałam obok Edwarda, ale domyśliłam, że chodzi o te „pary", bo Rose stała z Emmem, a Alice z Japerem. Później przyszła kolej na zdjęcia w trójkach, osobno dziewczyny i chłopacy, a na koniec niestety zostały zdjęcia w parach, aż cały czas mam ciarki jak o tym wspomnę. Jak na moje nieszczęście sesje w parach miały być sugerowane, więc wyszło na to, że Edward praktycznie cały czas mnie obejmował. W pewnym momencie okropnie mnie wkurzył.

-Jeszcze raz twoja ręka powędruje niżej niż powinna to obiecuję ci, że będziesz śpiewał o wiele wyżej, jeśli ci coś zmiażdżę –wysyczałam mu do ucha tak, żeby nikt poza nim tego nie usłyszał, a on od razu podniósł swoją rękę wyżej. Pewnie bał się o swoje maleństwo. –Zresztą nie jestem pewna, czy w ogóle masz się, o co martwić –Zaśmiałam się mu do ucha. Na co on odpowiedział mi coś w stylu „Jeszcze się przekonasz", na co ja prychnęłam i powróciliśmy do zdjęć.

Pozostała czwórka o wiele lepiej się dogadywała. Trochę im tego zazdrościłam, bo przynajmniej nie musieli użerać się z takim kimś, z kim ja musiałam się użerać. Reszta sesji minęła bez żadnych niespodziewanych gestów ze strony Edwarda, jego szczęście. Zdjęcia okazały się być świetne. Szczerze to nawet pod koniec zaczęła mi się ta sesja podobać.

-Zdjęcia wyszły idealnie –powiedział Carlisle. –Mamy jeszcze sporo czasu, więc teraz pojedziemy do studia nagraniowego i tam poćwiczymy trochę, może uda się nam już coś nagrać.

I wszyscy przebraliśmy się z powrotem w nasze ubrania i pojechaliśmy razem dużym Vanem do studia. Po drodze rozmawiałam trochę z dziewczynami i udało nam się trochę lepiej zapoznać, co do współpracy z nimi nie widziałam żadnych przeszkód. Wszystkie byłyśmy w tym samym wieku i wszystkie uwielbiałyśmy śpiewać. Opowiadałyśmy sobie o tym, jak to było w szkole. Niemal siłą wyciągnęły ode mnie ilu miałam chłopaków. Nie było ich wielu, bo nie miałam zbyt dużo wolnego czasu na swoje miłości. Opowiedziałam im o Jacobie, z którym byłam prawie dwa lata i o tym, jak zdecydowaliśmy, że zerwiemy ze sobą, ponieważ ja nie mieszkałam już z rodzicami i dzieliła nas zbyt duża odległość. Dziewczyny były zdziwione, że można aż tyle z kimś być, bo one nie były z kimś dłużej niż pół roku. Wiedziałam, że gdyby nie pewne różnice to pewnie byłabym z Jakem dłużej niż te dwa lata, bo nasz związek opierał się głównie na przyjaźni, bo odkąd pamiętam Jacob był moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Zdarzają mi się chwilę, że tęsknię czasami za nim i wtedy dzwonię do niego i rozmawiamy długie godziny o głupotach. Ale wiem, że tak jest dobrze, kiedy jesteśmy po prostu przyjaciółmi.

Dojechaliśmy do studia nagraniowego, nie mogłam się już doczekać. Śpiewanie to coś, co darzę największym uczuciem, mogę nawet powiedzieć, że po prostu to kocham i nic tego nie zmieni. Zastanawiałam się, jakie piosenki dla nas przygotowali. Wiem, że na pewno ukażą się wielkimi hitami, w końcu to jakby nie było jest dzieło Cullenów i nie ma mowy o żadnej porażce, czy wpadce.

Studio było cudownie wyposażone, co tylko powodowało z mojej strony większą chęć do pracy. Oczywiście, że pracowałam już kiedyś w takim miejscu, przecież jakoś trzeba nagrywać swoje dema, ale nigdy nie znalazłam się w tak unowocześnionym studio. Na pewno będzie się cudownie tutaj śpiewało.

Muzyka była już nagrana, a słowa do piosenek napisane, więc naszym zadaniem na dzisiaj było tylko po prostu zaśpiewać. Pierwsze były dziewczyny, więc na pierwszy ogień poszła Alice, a później Rosalie. Ja postanowiłam zaprezentować się dopiero na końcu, ponieważ trochę się stresowałam, ale gdy weszłam do dźwiękoszczelnego pomieszczenia, w którym się nagrywało, to stres niemalże natychmiastowo mnie opuścił. Wzięłam głęboki wdech, a tekst piosenki po prostu wydobył się z moich ust.

_Nic takiego się nie stało…_

_Jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli…_

_Domyśl się, a resztę po prostu sobie dopisz…_

_Wtedy może w końcu wpadniesz na to,_

_że wszystko się skończyło…****_

Ta piosenka od razu stała się moją ulubioną. Śpiewałyśmy ją razem z dziewczynami, co było pewnego rodzaju pokazaniem naszej siły. Ta piosenka była po prostu trochę feministyczna, co nie powiem, żeby mi od razu się nie spodobało. Nie byłam może feministką, ale byłam silną i niezależną kobietą. Śpiewając ją miałam chęć pokazania takiej siebie Edwardowi i wtedy byśmy mogli zobaczyć, czy byłby taki odważny jak na obecną chwilę. Chciałabym zobaczyć jak zrzedłaby mu wtedy mina.

Później musiałam zaśpiewać coś bardziej romantycznego i w tym także się odnalazłam. Piosenka była napisana przez Esme i chyba każdy z nas domyśliłby się, że była skierowana do Carlisle'a. Miała swój nastrój i wiedziałam, że dla zakochanych będzie idealna.

_Ciągle Cię kocham…_

_Nie wiem, czy to przez przypadek,_

_Ale z pewnością wiem, że to nie przez pech_

_Dla mnie to powód do szczęścia_

_Po prostu twoja miłość mnie uskrzydla…_

_I chcę, aby zostało tak przez wieczność*****_

I tak spędziłam na nagraniach prawie pół godziny. Wszyscy orzekli zgodnie, że jak na jeden dzień, to poszło nam zdecydowanie dobrze i miejmy nadzieję, że podczas kolejnych nagrań pójdzie nam jeszcze lepiej. Zdecydowanie uwielbiam swoją teraźniejszą pracę. Nie mogę doczekać się jutra i momentu, w którym ruszy nasza trasa koncertowa. Jestem też ciekawa jak się przyjmiemy, bo przecież każdy wie, że rynek muzyczny jest bardzo ciężki i trudno jest się przez niego przebić młodym debiutantom przebić. Jednak nie martwiłam się zbytnio tymi sprawami, wiedziałam przecież, że Cullenowie nie pokładaliby nadziei w czymś, co okazałoby się kompletną klapą.

Pojechaliśmy z powrotem do hotelu, bo wszyscy zostawiliśmy tam swoje środki transportu. Zmęczenie dawało mi się trochę we znaki, ale i tak nawet słowa nie są w stanie opisać tego jak dzisiaj wspaniale minął mi dzień, no może oprócz tego, że Edward zbyt często dawał mi się we znaki. Jednak postanowiłam nie przejmować się jego słownymi zaczepkami, co do mojej osoby, wiedziałam, że ten typ tak ma i jak bardzo chcielibyśmy żeby on się zmienił to i tak on postawi na swoim i taki, jaki jest już zostanie. Z nim jest jak z jakimś zwierzęciem, jak z psem, kiedy jest już dość duży i do pewnych rzeczy przyzwyczajony, to już nie da rady się go oduczyć.

Pożegnałam się z wszystkimi i udałam się w kierunku mojej furgonetki. Gdy wyjeżdżałam srebrne volvo szybko mnie wyminęło powodując to, że zbyt gwałtownie zahamowałam.

-Zapłacisz mi za to Masen! –Powiedziałam do siebie. I pojechałam do swojego mieszkania w głowie układając swój własny plan zemsty.

*Te dwie sytuacje przydarzyły się naprawdę, może nie konkretnie mi, ale się wydarzyły.

**Musical, a także film opowiadający o fryzjerze, który po prostu mordował swoich klientów.

***Chyba każdy wie, kto to jest. Aktor znany między innymi z roli tytułowego Edwarda Nożycorękiego, czy Willy'ego Wonki w „Charlie i fabryka czekolady", albo po prostu z „Piratów z Karaibów"

**** i *****Twórczość własna.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rozdział 6.**

**Zemsta i jej następstwa.**

Wstałam rano z myślą, że to będzie piękny dzień. Mój plan zemsty zaplanowałam, co do setnej sekundy, innymi słowy był po prostu idealny. O godzinie dziesiątej mieliśmy wszyscy zjawić się w studiu nagrań, aby kończyć materiał na płytę, albo inaczej, aby go rozpocząć. Jak na razie mieliśmy dwie piosenki, więc dla mnie to i tak dobrze nam poszło, ale czego więcej chcieć, gdy muzyka i tekst są już napisane i brak tylko naszych popisów wokalnych. Mieliśmy mieć później przerwę na lunch i wtedy miałam zamiar wkroczyć do akcji, ale zanim to miało nastąpić musiałam jakoś udawać, że nie mam żadnych niecnych planów, co do osoby Edwarda. To będzie bardzo trudne, bo aktorka ze mnie żadna i ponoć ludzie szybko domyślają się, kiedy kłamię. Ale uda mi się to, w końcu ktoś mu musi pokazać, gdzie jego miejsce i tym kimś będę ja. Uśmiechnęłam się na samą myśl o skutkach moich dzisiejszych zamiarów. To będzie jedno wielkie widowisko, jestem o tym święcie przekonana.

Po wcześniejszych przygotowaniach szybko pognałam do wyjścia, w końcu była już dziewiąta trzydzieści, a nie mogłam się spóźnić, bo oprócz zemsty czeka mnie jeszcze praca. Właściwie nie traktuje tego zawodu jak pracę, przecież praca to coś, co jest obowiązkiem i coś, czego się za bardzo nie lubi, a ja swój zawód jak najbardziej lubię.

Odpaliłam swoją ukochaną furgonetkę i ruszyłam w kierunku studia, a pewna buteleczka tak jakby manifestowała swoją obecność, co moment odbijając się o moje inne szpargały, które miałam w mojej torebce. Przypomniała mi się wczorajsza rozmowa z moją mamą. Wypytywała mnie dosłownie o wszystko i powiedziała coś w stylu, że ten zespół i to całe tworzenie pary wiele zmieni w moim życiu. Co do pierwszego byłam tego pewna, że tak się stanie, ale co miało zmienić to, że miałam się całować z Edwardem tylko, dlatego, żeby ludzie sobie coś tam myśleli…Tak, to zmieni to, że w pewnym stopniu przestanę odrobinę lubić występowanie, ale wolę to, bo czego się nie robi, aby spełnić swoje marzenie.

Podjechałam pod studio i od razu w moje oczy rzuciło się srebrne volvo. Strzeż się Eddie, pomyślałam. Weszłam do pokoju, gdzie zaraz zostałam zaatakowana małym tornado, co później okazało się być po prostu Alice.

-Bella, nawet nie masz pojęcia jak tęskniłam! Wiesz, myślałam wczoraj o tobie i już wymyśliłam dla ciebie twój nowy image, przecież nie możesz pokazać się tłumom w tej szarej, bawełnianej bluzeczce! Musisz błyszczeć –świergotała, a ja nie miałam pojęcia, jak mogłabym ją zatrzymać. Z wczorajszej rozmowy wywnioskowałam, że jest wielką fanką mody i wszystkiego, co się z tym wiąże, ale nie spodziewałam się po niej aż takiego zaangażowania. Musiałam jak najszybciej ją zatrzymać zanim to zabrnie zbyt daleko…

-Alice, spokojnie. Jestem pewna, że nikogo nic nie będzie obchodziło to, jak chodzę ubrana, na co dzień… Przecież nikt nawet jeszcze nas dobrze nie zna…

-I tu się mylisz –przerwała mi Rosalie, która przyglądała się naszej rozmowie. Wytrzeszczyłam oczy w niemym pytaniu. Ona po prostu podała mi dzisiejszą gazetę, w której już na pierwszej stronie widniało zdjęcie naszego zespołu.

-Wow –powiedziałam będąc trochę zszokowana. Nie miałam pojęcia, że aż tak szybko pojawimy się w gazecie. Carlisle wspominał coś o bardzo szybkiej akcji promocyjnej, ale nie miałam pojęcia, że to aż tak szybko.

-Czekaj, to nie wszystko –Alice wskazała na stolik, na którym leżał stos gazet i wszystkie miały w nagłówkach napisaną nazwę naszego zespołu. Bycie zaskoczonym byłoby niedopowiedzeniem roku. Ja byłam wręcz zszokowana i może troszeczkę przerażona, bo przecież nie miałam pojęcia, że to zabrnie aż tak daleko i to tak szybko.

-Czego innego można się było spodziewać –powiedziałam bardziej do siebie niż do reszty. Przywitałam się z resztą i zdziwiłam się, bo nie widziałam nigdzie Carlisle'a i Edwarda, dziwne.

-Gdzie pan Edward vel Bufon? –Spytałam Emmett'a. On słysząc to zaśmiał się tubalnie.

-Rozmawia z Carlisle'm na temat tego jak wkręcić jego solówkę na płytę, albo coś w tym stylu…

-To on ma zamiar wykonać solówkę?! –Spytałam kompletnie zszokowana. Jak on śmiał, przecież jesteśmy w końcu zespołem! Jeśli chciał robić karierę solową to nie musiał się zgadzać…

-Nie wiem do końca, ale na to wychodzi, bo tylko tyle udało mi się usłyszeć z ich tajemniczej rozmowy.

-To już jest szczyt! Jak on może być takim głupkiem, jest taki odkąd poznałam go podczas naszego pierwszego spotkania…

-Czyli? Chcemy szczegółów –wtrąciły Ally i Rose. Westchnęłam, ale przynajmniej mogłam w końcu się komuś wygadać.

-Alice, pamiętasz jak się poznałyśmy? –Kiwnęła głową. –Więc to Edward jest tym, który wylał na mnie kawę –Rosalie posłała mi pytające spojrzenie. –Kiedy poszłam na casting, on wylał na mnie kawę i jeszcze do tego wydarł się na mnie. Ja odfuknęłam mu i wtedy on po prostu sobie poszedł. Poszłam do łazienki próbując sprać jakoś tą okropną plamę, bo przecież nie mogłam tak się pokazać Esme i Carlisle'owi i tutaj wkracza Alice –uśmiechnęłam się przypomniawszy sobie tą historię. –Pożyczyła mi swoją bluzkę i tym samym uratowała mnie. Później ze mną i z Edwardem było coraz gorzej. Wczoraj przed wejściem do hotelu po prostu sprzątnął mi miejsce parkingowe sprzed nosa, a na koniec, gdy już wyjeżdżałam stąd specjalnie przyspieszył tak, że zahamowałam z piskiem…

-To byłaś ty? –Odezwał się Edward, na co ja zamarłam. To znaczy, że on wszystko słyszał, boże teraz będzie jeszcze gorzej. Nie oszukuj się, przecież to dobrze, że on w końcu poznał prawdę i wie, co o nim myślę. Wolę to niż żeby miał cały czas myśleć, że ja go lubię. –W tej kupie złomu? –Dobrze, sam tego chciał koniec miłej Belli.

-Ta kupa złomu jest moim ukochanym samochodem. To nie jest pedantyczne tatusiowate auto, jak twoje –wręcz warknęłam. Nikt nie ma prawa ubliżać mojemu samochodzikowi. Tym bardziej ten kretyn.

Tą jakże miło rozpoczynającą się konwersację zakłóciła nam Esme mówiąc, że już czas do pracy. Przez cały czas sztyletowałam go wzrokiem. Myślałam, że moja zemsta będzie zbyt ostra, ale myliłam się ona będzie zdecydowanie zbyt łagodna. Poczekaj do lunchu Edwardzie Masenie, a zobaczymy, co wtedy powiesz. Uśmiechnęłam się do swoich pięknych myśli.

Muszę przyznać, że śpiewając zapomniałam o całym świecie i o wszystkich sprawach tyczących się Edwarda, więc nie dziwcie się, że kiedy wybiła godzina czternasta zrobiłam duże oczy ze zdziwienia. Czas lunchu, czas zemsty.

Tak, tak. Ale zanim się zemszczę on oczywiście musiał znów przypomnieć mi o swojej obecności. Czy wszyscy sprzysięgli się przeciwko mnie? Jak na złość wszyscy weszli do windy tak, że ja musiałam jechać sama z Edwardem. Sami w jednej windzie! Jak ja go tutaj i teraz nie zabiję to będzie naprawdę bardzo wielkie święto.

On stał w windzie i tylko się na mnie patrzył, więc ja robiłam to samo jemu, tylko z małą różnicą. Moje spojrzenie mogło zabijać. Dlaczego studio mieściło się na piętnastym piętrze? Kiedy byliśmy na piętrze dziewiątym on zrobił coś, za co już mógłby leżeć martwy.

Wcisnął przycisk stopu i uśmiechnął się złowieszczo przy tym!

-Co robisz? Wyłącz to! –Powiedziałam wkurzona.

-Nie –po prostu powiedział „nie", rozumiecie?

-Co nie, włącz to, bo… -przybrałam groźny wyraz twarzy. Niestety mój atak słowny na jego osobę przerwał dzwoniący telefon znajdujący się w windzie.

Chciałam do niego doskoczyć, ale on był szybszy i odebrał uprzednio zatykając mi buzię tak, że nie mogłam nic powiedzieć.

-Tak, wszystko w porządku. Nie trzeba, poradzimy sobie, dziękuję –powiedział i rozłączył się. W tym samym momencie ugryzłam go w rękę, którą trzymał moją buzię w zamknięciu. Uśmiechnęłam się słodko patrząc jak zawył wręcz z bólu, po czym zaczęłam na niego wrzeszczeć.

-Ty idioto, dlaczego zamknąłeś mnie w jednym metalowym pudle z tobą! Nie dość ci, że już wcześniej sprawiłeś, że szczerze nienawidzę twojej osoby! Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś tym ludziom, że mnie tutaj przetrzymujesz, co ty sobie… -wyrzucałam słowa jedno po drugim. –W ogóle wyobrażasz, że niby, kim do cholery jesteś? Jakimś panem i władcą? To muszę sprowadzić Cię na ziemię, bo pomyliły ci się bajki… -Mówiłabym dalej, gdyby nie to, że on…

Pocałował mnie!

Dupek!

Zemszczę się!

Cudowne!

Nie!

Zabiję go!

Szybko oderwałam się od niego. Wrzeszcząc i jąkając się na zmianę –C…C… co…t…t…ty zrobiłeś?

-Musiałem jakoś ci zatkać usta, bo mówiłabyś i mówiłaś…

-Co? Wypuść mnie stąd natychmiast! –Zaczęłam wrzeszczeć i walić w drzwi windy.

-Bo, co? –Zapytał z uśmiechem. Zaczęłam grzebać w swojej wszystko zawierającej torbie. Znalazłam. –Nie zrobisz tego –powiedział cofając się tyle na ile pozwalała nam mała winda.

-Chcesz się przekonać? –Spytałam uśmiechając się i podchodząc do niego ze scyzorykiem w ręku. –Mówiłam, że to zrobię, jeśli pozwolisz sobie na zbyt wiele i właśnie nadeszła taka chwila –powiedziałam zniżając wystający nożyk w kierunku jego przyrodzenia.

Spanikował i wcisnął przycisk, który zwalniał blokadę tak, że winda ruszyła znowu. Uśmiechnęłam się dumnie, a on spróbował odwzajemnić mój uśmiech, ale wyszedł mu brzydki grymas.

Jazda na dół minęła mi bardzo szybko, ale kto by się dziwił. Ja bardzo się cieszyłam z takiego obrotu sprawy, bo nie wytrzymałabym z nim ani minuty dłużej.

Kiedy byliśmy już w lobby przyspieszyłam. Dostałam szoku, kiedy zobaczyłam, że nikogo z naszej załogi, jak nazywałam nasz zespół, nie ma. Recepcjonistka podeszła do nas uprzednio rzucając pseudo uwodzicielskie spojrzenie w stronę Edwarda. Stłumiłam chichot, jak można być aż tak śmiesznie żenującym.

-Państwo Cullen prosili abym przekazała wam, że udali się już do restauracji De La Crua i prosili abyście tam do nich dołączyli. Restauracja znajduje się na rogu ulicy.

Uśmiechnęłam się do niej słodko, grzecznie podziękowałam i szybko pognałam w stronę wyjścia zostawiając tam flirtującego Edwarda i tą recepcjonistkę. Nie wiem, dlaczego, ale takie zachowania po prostu mnie irytują. Nie lubię takich pustych panienek i takich chłopaczków, którzy myślą, że wszystko im wolno i każda jest jego. Muszę sobie zrobić jakiś zabieg, który spowoduję, że pozbędę się jego smaku z moich ust. Nawet nie chcę myśleć, co on w nich miał poprzedniego wieczora, aż po całym moim ciele przeszły dreszcze na samom myśl o tym. Niestety w tym samym momencie podbiegł do mnie Edward z tym swoim uroczym uśmieszkiem, dotrzymywał mi kroku w ogóle się nie odzywając.

Szybkim krokiem doszłam do restauracji, która rzeczywiście była niedaleko. Przez te dwie minuty nie odzywałam się ani słowem do tego idioty, nie chciałam marnować swojego głosu na kogoś takiego. Zaczęłam się rozglądać w poszukiwaniu kogoś z zespołu, szybko zauważyłam machającą do nas Alice.

-Gdzie byliście? Czemu was tak długo nie było? –Zasypali nas pytaniami.

-Niech on wam odpowie –wskazałam na Bufona.

-Winda się zacięła i na kilka minut utknęliśmy między piętrami… -wytrzeszczyłam oczy ze zdziwienia, ale milczałam, bo niby, co miałam im powiedzieć? Że Edward zatrzymał windę i później mnie pocałował? Uznają mnie za wariatkę, albo jeszcze powiedzą, że czemu się nie cieszę, czy coś w tym stylu. Daruje sobie, w końcu za chwilę to wszystko sobie odbiję i to ja będę święciła trumfy, podczas gdy on nie będzie w stanie…

Rozmawiali jeszcze przez kilka minut, a ja jak robot potakiwałam tylko głową. Czekałam tylko na jeden moment, w którym Edward odejdzie na moment od stołu.

Jest!!

Wstał!

Zemstę czas zacząć, pomyślałam z wielkim uśmiechem na ustach i zaczęłam grzebać w swojej torebce w poszukiwaniu pewnej buteleczki, a mianowicie był to olej rycynowy, który doskonale działa przeczyszczająco. Wystarczy kilka kropelek tego specyfiku, a uziemię mojego ulubionego kolegę z zespołu w toalecie na resztę dnia i może trochę nocy. Zemsta jest słodka, a jej efekty wręcz upajające swoją słodkością.

Teraz tylko jeszcze trzeba odwrócić uwagę sześciu osób od jego talerza, co będzie nie lada wyczynem. Na szczęście miałam już wcześniej przygotowanych kilka opcji. Czas zacząć od opcji numer jeden.

-Alice, chyba się czymś tutaj umazałaś –dotknęłam jej policzek tym samym rozsmarowując na nim czarny tusz do rzęs. Szybko zerknęła do swojego lusterka w kosmetyczce i od razu pociągnęła Rosalie za sobą do pobliskiej łazienki.

Dwie mniej.

Zostało czterech.

Teraz pójdzie zdecydowanie łatwo, bo Esme i Carlisle byli zajęci sobą i nie zwracali uwagi na to, co się na około nich dzieje, aż mnie mdliło od ich miłości, ale z drugiej strony to słodkie, że są już tyle lat ze sobą.

Zostało dwoje, a właściwie dwóch. Emmett i Jasper, tutaj zaczynają się schody, ale co do nich to też miałam wcześniej przygotowany plan.

-Emmett –powiedziałam słodko z oczami, których pozazdrościłby mi sam kot ze Shreka.

-Co chcesz –powiedział również słodko.

-Woda mi się skończyła i czy byś mógł…

-Dobrze, dobrze już idę… -westchnął i na moje szczęście pociągnął ze sobą rozbawionego Jaspera.

To się nazywa upiec dwie pieczenie przy jednym ogniu.

Wyciągnęłam olej i lustrując wzrokiem wpatrzonych w siebie Esme i Carlisle'a. Szybko doprawiłam zawartość lunchu Edwarda, nie za dużo, nie za mało, ale w sam raz tak, żeby go przycisnęło na kibelku na dłużej. Szybko usiadłam prosto na krześle, aby nikt się nie skapnął, że coś się działo, w czym ja maczałam palce.

Dosłownie jak na zawołanie reszta wróciła do stolika z Edwardem vel Bufonem na czele. Uśmiechnęłam się i kontynuowałam jedzenie mojego posiłku, ukradkiem patrzyłam na Edwarda, czy może coś mu nie zasmakowało w tej jego sałatce, ale on jadł niczego nie zauważając. Teraz czekałam tylko na efekty.

Resztę lunchu spędziłam na miłej pogawędce z wszystkimi z wyjątkiem mojej domniemanej ofiary, nie uważałam go za ofiarę, bo w końcu to ja ją byłam. On z premedytacją od początku mnie prześladował, ale dzisiaj położę temu kres. Zobaczymy, kto się będzie śmiał ostatni.

Przed wyjściem udałam się jeszcze do toalety, aby się odświeżyć i przy okazji przepłukać sobie jamę ustną. Nie wiem, co w nim jest, ale ciągle mimo to, że zjadłam lunch czuję go w swoich ustach, jakby on mnie nadal całował. Kolejny raz dreszcze zawładnęły moim ciałem.

Kiedy mieliśmy już wyjść Edward szybko pobiegł do toalety. Wiedziałam, że w tym momencie mój olej zaczął działać. Uśmiechnęłam się i usiadłam z powrotem na krześle wiedząc, że szybko stąd nie wyjdziemy. Będę teraz upajała się wygraną, może powinnam zacząć planować kolejny plan zemsty w mojej główce, bo kto wie, kiedy może się ona znowu przydać.

Czekaliśmy około dziesięciu minut i gdy Edward nie pojawiał się Jasper postanowił sprawdzić, czy wszystko okej z nim. Musiałam tłumić śmiech, bo wiedziałam, że przez około dwanaście godzin na pewno nie będzie okej, ale cóż poradzić…

Jasper wrócił z wielkim bananem na twarzy, ledwo powstrzymywał się przed wybuchnięciem śmiechem, dokładnie tak samo jak ja.

-Co się stało? –Spytała trochę zaniepokojona Esme.

-Wygląda na to, że dzisiaj będziemy musieli kontynuować nagrania bez niego…

-Ale jak to? –Powiedziała zdezorientowana i zaciekawiona Alice.

-Chyba coś go tam zatrzymało… Powiedział tylko tyle, że będziemy musieli kontynuować bez niego, bo on nie da rady wyjść –powiedział i na koniec dosłownie ryknął ze śmiechu, a my razem z nim. Łzy śmiechu zamazały mi widoczność. Zemsta jest słodka, nieprawdaż? Czyżbym się powtarzała? Nie obchodzi mnie to, bo całkowicie jestem zadowolona z powodu osiągnięcia mojego celu.

Uspokoiwszy się wróciliśmy do studia, aby nagrywać dalej, ale jakoś nam to nie wychodziło. Po trzech godzinach Carlisle powiedział, że na dzisiaj sobie darujemy, ale jutro będzie więcej śpiewania.

Szybko udałam się w stronę wyjścia. Wychodząc z windy zderzyłam się z kimś tak, że zawartość mojej torebki powędrowała na dębowe panele. Wymamrotałam przeprosiny i szybko zaczęłam zbierać swoje rzeczy, a ten ktoś pomógł mi w tym. Zażenowana nie podnosiłam głowy.

-Możesz wyjaśnić mi, co olej rycynowy robi w twojej torebce? –Spytał mnie nielubiany i najbardziej znienawidzony głos. Głos Edwarda i jak ja mu się teraz wytłumaczę?


	7. Chapter 7

**Rozdział 7.**

**Desires…**

_-Możesz wyjaśnić mi, co olej rycynowy robi w twojej torebce? –Spytał mnie nielubiany i najbardziej znienawidzony głos. Głos Edwarda i jak ja mu się teraz wytłumaczę? _

Zaczęłam się zastanawiać, co mogłabym mu odpowiedzieć i każda odpowiedź wydawała mi się, co raz bardziej absurdalna. Postanowiłam przeciągać tą chwilę w nieskończoność. Ale co do tego, to on miał zupełnie inne plany.

-Czekam –przypomniał mi o swojej obecności.

-No wiesz… ja…ja…po prostu…-zaczęłam się plątać. Nie dobrze Bello. Mam pomysł! –Jestem kobietą, a to jest moja torebka, a któż wie, kiedy taki olejek może się przydać… Patrz na to –pokazałam mu mój notatnik, w którym pisałam moje piosenki. –Widzisz zawsze noszę przy sobie jakieś rzeczy…

-Myślisz, że uwierzę ci w tą bajkę –powiedział pewny siebie. Kurcze, czemu jestem, aż tak kiepska. Chciał powiedzieć coś więcej, ale wyminął mnie i udał się pospiesznie w kierunku niedalekiej łazienki. Musiałam stłumić chichot, ale zamiast tego skorzystałam z sytuacji i uciekłam. Dlatego prawie biegiem skierowałam się na parking, w stronę mojego samochodu.

Z małymi trudnościami, ale odpaliłam moją ukochaną furgonetkę i czym prędzej pognałam w stronę mieszkania. Dotarłam tam nawet szybko, co jak na moją sędziwą już brykę było niezłym wyczynem.

Jak tylko bezpiecznie zamknęłam drzwi na wszystkie zamki mój telefon od razu się rozdzwonił, zarówno ten domowy jak i komórkowy. I który wybrać? Wzięłam domowy.

-Tak? –Spytałam zaciekawiona, bo nie miałam pojęcia, kto mógłby do mnie wydzwaniać o…Spojrzałam na zegarek. O osiemnastej pięćdziesiąt.

-Bello! –Zaświergotała Alice. –Tak szybko uciekłaś do domu, że nie miałam czasu ci powiedzieć, że mamy dzisiaj małą promocyjną imprezę?

-Jaką małą promocyjną imprezę? –Spytałam sceptycznie.

-No Bella, zrozum! To jest ostatnia chwila, kiedy w miarę anonimowo możemy gdziekolwiek pójść! Później będziemy już tylko pod ostrzałem paparazzi –wręcz wyjęczała. Zastanowiłam się chwilę. W sumie to nie mam nic do robienia w domu, a nie chcę spędzić kolejnego wieczoru na czytaniu książek, czy oglądaniu telewizji. Więc co mi szkodzi.

-Dobrze Alice, ale daj mi chwilkę… Powiedzmy pół godziny? –Spytałam, bo chciałam mieć czas żeby się jakoś przygotować.

-Jakie pół godziny… Dajesz nam jakieś dziesięć minut i już jesteśmy u ciebie.

-'Nam', co to znaczy Alice? –Spytałam niepewnie.

-To znaczy, że ja i Rosalie za dziesięć minut będziemy u Ciebie z cudownymi sukienkami, które osobiście wybrałam. Będziesz wyglądała perfekcyjnie, więc o to się nawet nie zadręczaj, a i jeszcze jedno zero odmowy, co do stroju. Jesteśmy za dziesięć minut –powiedziała i rozłączyła się. Wiedziałam, że nie mam z nią szans na jakąkolwiek odmowę, dlatego stwierdziłam, że to będzie mijało się z celem. Mało ją znałam, ale wiedziałam, że w kwestii mody jestem na przegranej pozycji.

Czekając na dziewczyny niemalże odchodziłam od zmysłów. Ciekawe, co takiego dla mnie wybrały, że nie mam prawa odmawiać. Ale muszę się zacząć przyzwyczajać do różnego rodzaju ubrań, nawet takich, jakich nigdy w życiu bym nie założyła. Ciekawiło mnie też, kto dzwonił na moją komórkę, całe szczęście, że mogłam to spokojnie sprawdzić.

Połączenie nieodebrane, od: Rosalie Hale.

Mogłam się tego domyśleć, przecież wiadome było, że Alice nie działała w pojedynkę, a poza tym była możliwość, że jeszcze nie ma mnie w domu. W co ja się wpakowałam, aż zaśmiałam się ze swoich myśli.

-O. Mój. Boże. –Powiedziałam na głos. Przecież ON tam może być i co ja wtedy zrobię? Ale przecież to mało prawdopodobne, bo po takiej dawce, jaką mu zaserwowałam to przynajmniej do końca dnia nie wyjdzie z łazienki. Jezuniusiu przecież są różne leki, ale skąd taki bufon może wiedzieć o istnieniu takowych? Boże, przecież on może mieć mamę i ta zapewne będzie wiedziała coś na temat uleczania takich… dolegliwości. Ale Bello, tylko spokojnie, przecież nie możesz dać po sobie poznać, że masz coś z tym wspólnego. Najlepiej spal, lub po prostu wyrzuć tą przeklętą buteleczkę. I tak właśnie zrobiłam, wyrzuciłam ten cudowny olejek, a tyle dzięki niemu osiągnęłam. Uśmiechnęłam się, ale od razu też podskoczyłam, ponieważ usłyszałam natarczywe pukanie do moich drzwi. Niechętnie i z lekkim strachem podeszłam do nich.

-Kto to? –Spytałam cicho.

-To my Bello, otwórz –niemalże zaświergotała Alice.

Z głośnym westchnięciem ulgi zrobiłam to.

-No, wreszcie! Bello, coś ty taka cicha i spokojna, co? –Spytała mnie podejrzliwie Rosalie.

-Ja? Chyba ci się wydaje. To pokazujcie, co tam dla mnie macie –powiedziałam z za bardzo przerysowanym entuzjazmem, co nie uszło uwadze dziewczyn. Przyjrzałam się im uważnie i stwierdziłam, że one były już wyszykowane. Alice miała prześliczną, różowo-czarną sukienkę, która tylko dodawała jej uroku.*

Natomiast Rosalie miała na sobie klasyczną małą czarną tylko, że ta była bardziej adekwatna do sytuacji.**

Trochę się przeraziłam, bo nie miałam pojęcia, co mogą mieć w zanadrzu dla mnie, ale patrząc na nie byłam niemalże pewna, że będę dobrze wyglądała.

Alice uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

-Bello, a oto twoja sukienka –powiedziała, kiedy znajdowałyśmy się już u mnie w salonie. –Jak już wcześniej zaznaczyłam, nawet nie myśl o tym, że jej dzisiaj nie włożysz. Wiem, że tak jak nam na pewno spodoba się tobie, bo jest jakby dla ciebie uszyta –powiedziała uśmiechając się dumnie. ***

Zaniemówiłam z wrażenia, ta sukienka na samym wieszaku prezentowała się nieziemsko, a jak będzie na mnie? Może i była za krótka, ale co mi tam. Muszę zacząć się przyzwyczajać.

-Wow, ona jest po prostu… niesamowita –powiedziałam szczerze i z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy, a następnie objęłam obie dziewczyny.

-Poczekaj aż zajmiemy się tobą –uśmiechnęła się Rose. –Czekają nas jeszcze jakaś fryzura i makijaż.

-Oj, nie –wyjąkałam. A już myślałam, że obejdzie się bez tego.

-Coś mówiłaś? –Spytała Rosalie.

-Tak, że już nie mogę się doczekać –powiedziałam z wymuszonym uśmiechem. Ale czego się nie robi, żeby być piękną. Jak mawiała moja babcia:, Kto chce być ładny, musi cierpieć. I ja całkowicie zgadzam się z tym powiedzeniem.

Alice i Rose porwały mnie do mojej łazienki i wzięły ze sobą torbę z zapewne jakimiś kosmetykami i innymi tego typu przyborami. Pierwsza zajęła się moimi włosami, a druga makijażem. Oczywiście zakazały mi jakichkolwiek obiekcji i ruchów, więc siedziałam spokojnie i nawet nie śniłam o tym, aby w ogóle się odezwać.

Po kilkunastu minutach, które według mnie trwały nieskończenie długo, w końcu oderwały się od mojej twarzy i włosów. Niechętnie i ze strachem otworzyłam jedno oko, ponieważ oczy musiałam i jednocześnie chciałam mieć zamknięte. Natychmiast otworzyłam drugie, to, co zobaczyłam całkowicie zaskoczyło mnie.

-To ja? –Zapytałam zdumiona. Osoba naprzeciwko mnie, a właściwie dziewczyna była nieziemsko piękna. Miała delikatnie pofalowane włosy, które kaskadami opadały na jej ramiona, również delikatny był też makijaż. Oczy lekko podkreślone, tak samo było z ustami, na których znajdował się cielisty błyszczyk. Do tego lekki, nierzucający się w oczy podkład i gotowe, dziewczyna prezentowała się niesamowicie, przepięknie… aż brak mi słów, aby to jakoś określić.

Dziewczyny razem zachichotały. –Widzę, że odwaliłyśmy niezłą robotę –powiedziała Alice, a następnie przybiła „piątkę" Rose. –Tak, Bello, to ty. Widzisz, jakie cuda może zdziałać odrobina makijażu i lokówka.

-Oj tak, teraz już będę to wiedziała –uśmiechnęłam się.

-Dobra, to teraz wskakuj w tą, jak to powiedziałaś nieziemską sukienkę i za chwilę wychodzimy –powiedziała Alice uśmiechając się do mnie, a następnie wraz z Rosalie opuściły moją łazienkę, abym mogła się w spokoju przebrać.

Po kilku minutach wyszłam, aby się im zaprezentować. Zaczęły gwizdać, stwierdziłam, że muszę wyglądać nawet dobrze.

-Dobra, to teraz możemy już wychodzić –powiedziałam.

-Chwileczkę, tylko muszę zadzwonić do chłopaków –powiedziała Alice. CO?

-Do, jakich chłopaków? –Spytałam odrobinę już panikując.

-No do Emmett'a, Jaspera i…-błagam tylko nie on. –Edwarda. –W tym momencie wydałam z siebie bliżej nieokreślony jęk, na co oczywiście dziewczyny musiały zwrócić uwagę.

-O, co chodzi Bello, coś nie tak? –Spytała mnie Rosalie.

-Nie, skąd…tylko, że…no wiecie jak ja i Edward za bardzo się nie lubimy… i po prostu nie chcę się jeszcze bardziej wkurzać na niego, kiedy mam wolny czas, bo wystarczy mi świadomość, że będę się musiała z nim użerać, na co dzień…

-Oj Bello, daj spokój! Przecież, kto mówi, że musicie tam ze sobą siedzieć. On pewnie i tak nie przyjdzie, bo ostro się zatruł… -zaśmiałam się w tym momencie. Ups, jestem na przegranej pozycji. –Bello, dlaczego się śmiejesz, przecież w tym nie ma nic zabawnego, on tak cierpiał –i właśnie w tym momencie nie mogłam powstrzymać się od głośnego śmiechu. Dziewczyny patrzyły na mnie jak na jakąś wariatkę, w sumie to się im nie dziwię, wyobrażam sobie, jak musiało to wyglądać. Po dłuższej chwili mojego śmiechu w końcu się jakoś uspokoiłam, moje opanowanie wygrało tą bitwę.

-Bello, Bello ja już za tobą nie nadążam… -westchnęła Rosalie. Ja w odpowiedzi wzruszyłam ramionami, ponieważ bałam się, że jednak w każdej chwili mogę znowu wybuchnąć niekontrolowanym śmiechem.

Wszystkie trzy wyszłyśmy do samochodu Alice, bo jak to ona stwierdziła. Moim nie dałoby się dojechać na czas, w odpowiedzi na ten komentarz pokazałam jej język, na co ona tylko się zaśmiała. Ally miała żółte, nie wręcz kanarkowe porsche, którego nie sposób byłoby nie zauważyć, z resztą tak jak samą Alice.

Jechałyśmy jakieś dziesięć, czy piętnaście minut. Z daleka zauważyłam neony oświetlające klub, który o ile mnie pamięć nie myli nazywał się Desires. Był to jeden z najlepszych klubów w mieście, ale jakoś nigdy nie miałam okazji, żeby to sprawdzić. Nie dało się również nie zauważyć niemałej kolejki czekającej na wstęp.

-Alice i jak my się tam dostaniemy? Przecież to zajmie wieczność zanim ta kolejka przesunie się choćby o ten głupi centymetr –jęknęłam. Miałam już małą nadzieję, że wyjdzie na to, że z klubu będzie nici, ale oczywiście musiałam się mylić. Alice jak zawsze miała jakiś super plan, który musiała do razu wykonać. Podeszła do bramkarza i coś mu powiedziała na ucho, a ten od razu, bez żadnego, ale ją wpuścił. Nic nie usłyszałam, bo już z daleka słychać było głośną muzykę.

Timbaland feat. Nelly Furtado & Soshy –Morning After dark (.com/watch?v=25LBTSUEU0A&feature=fvst)

Podążyłam za dziewczynami, wszystkie trzy trzymałyśmy się za ręce w obawie, że się zgubimy, ponieważ były wręcz tłumy ludzi. Alice oczywiście na przedzie, jako domniemana przywódczyni tego stada ciągnęła nas w stronę tylko sobie znanego miejsca, w którym jak myślałam musiała umówić się z chłopakami. I tym razem się nie pomyliłam, ponieważ przy pobliskim stoliku siedziało trzech chłopaków. Co? Nie! Tylko nie to! Dlaczego on też musiał siedzieć przy tym stoliku? Przecież wystarczająco się z nim rozprawiłam, żeby nie mógł wyjść z toalety przynajmniej do końca dnia, a tu, co? On jakby gdyby nigdy nic siedzi sobie przy stoliku, sączy drinka i… uśmiecha się do mnie? Cholera, ale co mi tam odwzajemniłam uśmiech tylko, że z przesadzoną słodyczą. Przywitałyśmy się z wszystkimi, a następnie zamówiliśmy dla każdego po drinku. Później zaczęły się rozmowy.

-Edwardzie, jak ci się udało tutaj przyjść, przecież tak mocno się zatrułeś? –Spytała zatroskana Rosalie.

-Domowe sposoby –odpowiedział z tym swoim uśmieszkiem, oczywiście nie omieszkał spojrzeć na mnie. Kurcze, czy on się czegoś domyślał? Oby nie, bo przecież jak ja będę mogła z nim wytrzymać? To jeszcze bardziej wszystko skomplikuje, ten dzień i tak był zbyt szalony, a jeszcze się nie skończył.

-Całe szczęście, bo nie wyglądało to za ciekawie. To jedzenie w tej restauracji musiało ci zaszkodzić…

-Zapewne tak –powiedział PUSZCZAJĄC DO MNIE OCZKO! Co on sobie myśli, że ot tak może sobie do mnie puszczać oczko?! Przecież to niedorzeczne.

Kolejne piętnaście minut rozmawiali o czymś, a ja się czułam jakbym była poza swoim ciałem. Po prostu w ciszy piłam swojego niedawno przyniesionego drinka i zastanawiałam się nad tym, czy on wie, że to ja, czy też nie. Przecież udało mi się jakoś wcisnąć jemu ten kit z tą torebką, wydawało się, że mi uwierzył. Więc dlaczego teraz zachowywał się jakby wiedział, że to ja i ukrywał to przed resztą, a do tego on sam wygląda tak, jakby coś kombinował. Spokojnie, Bello, nie popadaj w żadną paranoję, on o niczym nie wie i tylko jak zwykle się zgrywa.

-…to, więc jak Bello, idziesz z nami? –Spytała mnie Alice. Nie wiedząc, o co chodzi zgodziłam się, szczerze to miałam nadzieję, że już idziemy stąd, ale oczywiście nie. Oni zaciągnęli mnie w stronę parkietu, a ja nie lubię tańczyć, powiedziałabym nawet, że nienawidzę. Oczywiście chłopcy poszli razem z nami, bo jakżeby inaczej.

Kiedy wstałam zauważyłam, że Edward lustruje mnie wzrokiem, a jakżeby inaczej. Czy ja wyglądam jak jakiś zielony kosmita, żeby ludzie gapili się na mnie bez powodu, może nie ludzie, ale sami faceci. Zapomniałam to pewnie ta sukienka tak na nich działała. Wiedziałam, że się wygłupiłam zakładając tą koszmarnie krótką sukienkę, przepraszam koszmarnie krótką najcudowniejszą sukienkę świata.

Zauważyłam, że Rosalie z Emmettem i Alice z Jasperem z minuty na minutę dogadują się coraz bardziej, przynajmniej oni jedni w tym gronie. Z resztą w sumie sama nie miałam żadnych problemów z ich czwórką, tylko zawsze z tym idącym obok mnie bufonem.

Dlaczego świat mnie nie kocha? Jak weszliśmy na parkiet DJ zmienił piosenkę na wolniejszą, o wiele wolniejszą.

MARIAH CAREY -Want to Know What Love Is! (.com/watch?v=JS_ZJj79-9M&feature=related)

Nie, tylko nie to! Jak na złość mi Ally i Jazz oraz Rose i Em zaczęli tańczyć razem. Edward popatrzył na mnie wzrokiem mówiącym _Daj spokój._ I co ja zrobiłam? Uległam mu, ale to nie, dlatego, że chciałam, zrobiłam to, jako zadość uczynienie tej całej mojej popołudniowej akcji. On się wycierpiał o wiele bardziej niż ja podczas naszego incydentu w windzie. Jakby czytając mi w myślach powiedział mi wprost do ucha –Nie dokończyliśmy naszej rozmowy.

-Jakiej rozmowy? –Spytałam niezbyt inteligentnie.

-Dobrze wiesz, jakiej. Mam cię jeszcze bardziej uświadomić? –Odpowiedział na wpół rozbawiony, na wpół rozdrażniony.

-Ale przecież jak się nie mylę rozmawialiśmy dzisiaj dwa razy –powiedziałam z uśmieszkiem złośliwości, na co on westchnął. Wtedy mój uśmiech jeszcze bardziej się poszerzył.

-To powtórzę. Skąd miałaś olej rycynowy w torebce?

-Ja też się powtórzę. Po prostu go tam miałam, z resztą tak jak miliony innych przedmiotów w mojej torebce –powiedziałam łżąc niczym przysłowiowy pies.

-Czy aż tak nie podobał ci się ten pocałunek, że musiałaś mnie aż tak ukarać? Cierpiałem męki, na szczęście moja mama znała dobry sposób, bo inaczej nie wiadomo ile bym jeszcze siedział na tym przeklętym kiblu.

-Za ten pocałunek powinieneś dostać o wiele gorszą karę niż ta. Powinnam cię wykastrować wtedy w tej windzie –powiedziałam lekko zła. Podniósł głowę nade mną, widocznie coś zauważył.

-Przepraszam –powiedział i zanim zdążyłam cokolwiek odpowiedzieć lub spytać, za co, to on mnie znów pocałował, ale tym razem zupełnie inaczej niż w tej windzie. Wcześniej to było zwykłe muśnięcie, a teraz to był pocałunek, który powodował, że drżały mi kolana. Kurcze i jak się jemu nie poddać? Nie miałam pojęcia, o co chodzi, dopóki nie oślepiły mnie błyski fleszy, które były skierowane wprost na naszą szóstkę. Przeklęci paparazzi, ale przecież mieliśmy tutaj iść zupełnie anonimowo. I w tym momencie przestał mnie całować, byłam strasznie oszołomiona.

-Masz szczęście, że tym razem miałeś dobry powód żeby to zrobić, bo inaczej twój ptaszek nigdy by już nie zaćwierkał –uśmiechnęłam się złowieszczo i udałam się w stronę baru, aby zamówić drinka. Od razu tego pożałowałam, bo nie dość, że kolejka nawet po głupiego drinka wydawała się nie mieć końca, to jeszcze jakiś namolny koleś usilnie próbował wyciągnąć ode mnie numer telefonu, ale bardziej stawiałabym, że próbował wyciągnąć go od moich cycków, z których nie spuszczał wzroku. Poczułam, że ktoś mnie obejmuje w talii, aż podskoczyłam. To był Edward, gdy ten koleś zobaczył go od razu dał sobie spokój.

-Dzięki –powiedziałam mu do ucha próbując przekrzyczeć głośną muzykę. Uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

Po zamówieniu drinków udaliśmy się w stronę naszego stolika, przy którym już siedziała pozostała czwórka.

-Anonimowo, co Alice? –Spytałam śmiejąc się, ale zaraz przestałam widząc ich sugestywne miny. Rosalie przeskakiwała wzrokiem między mną a Edwardem, tym samym próbując mi coś przekazać. Nie wiedziałam, o co może im chodzić. Zrezygnowana Rosalie po prostu zaciągnęła mnie i Alice do toalety mówiąc, że musimy przypudrować nosy, co od razu mi się nie spodobało.

Podążyłam w ciszy za nimi, gdy tylko drzwi łazienki się zamknęły od razu przystąpiły do przesłuchania.

-Gadaj –powiedziała Alice.

-Ale, co? –Spytałam.

-Nie udawaj głupiej. Co jest między tobą a Edwardem?

-Co ma być? Nic nie ma.

-Gdyby tak było on na pewno by cię nie pocałował, a tym bardziej nie poszedł za tobą do tego baru.

-Rosalie, przecież sama widziałaś, że byli tutaj paparazzi, a do baru poszedł po drinki.

-Ale widziałaś, żeby Emmett mnie pocałował? Nie, bo my się nimi nie przejęliśmy, a do baru poszedł wtedy, gdy zauważył, że ten koleś ci się narzuca.

-Przesadzacie, ja go nie lubię, a co dopiero, że coś miałoby między nami być?

-Bello, to nie był zwykły pocałunek, to był ten pocałunek!

-Więc wyjaśnij mi Alice definicję słowa ten pocałunek.

-Bello, przecież wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Kto, jak kto, ale ty to poczułaś. To taki pocałunek, po którym ci aż kolana miękną. Przyznaj się, że tak było –nic nie odpowiedziałam, bo nawet nie miałam pojęcia, co by to mogło być.

-Twoje milczenie uznajemy za odpowiedź twierdzącą –powiedziała Rose.

-Ej, to nie tak… A jakby wy byście się zachowały jakby Emmett, albo Jasper was pocałowali?

-Byłybyśmy w siódmym niebie –powiedziały zgodnie.

-To wygląda na to, że wy musicie mi coś tutaj wyjaśnić –uśmiechnęłam się, –co w takim razie jest między wami a chłopakami? Widziałam jak cały wieczór rozmawialiście, tańczyliście i przebywaliście tylko ze sobą.

-Po prostu dobrze się dogadujemy –powiedziała Alice.

-Widzicie, w takim razie nie mamy tutaj nic do gadania –uśmiechnęłam się i wyszłam z łazienki idąc w stronę naszego stolika. Ukradkiem zerknęłam na zegarek w telefonie, aby zobaczyć, która jest godzina i zdziwiłam się, gdy pokazał, że jest już po dwudziestej trzeciej. Czas tak szybko mi zleciał, bo jak to mówią przy dobrej zabawie czas zdecydowanie za szybko leci. Cieszyłam się, że specjalnie nie piliśmy zbyt dużo, bo nie chciałabym się jutro obudzić z okropnym bólem głowy, ponieważ jakby nie było jutro czeka nas kolejny dzień pracy.

Przed dwudziestą czwartą zgodnie stwierdziliśmy, że na dzisiaj wystarczy tej zabawy. Alice, która nie piła nic prócz zwykłej coli porozstawiała nas do domów. Zmęczona, uprzednio przebrana w piżamę rzuciłam się na łóżko i niemalże natychmiast pogrążyłam się w błogim śnie nieświadoma tego, co przyniosą nam następne dni pracy w zespole.

*.com/albums/ae186/Eddy-Alice/?action=view¤t;=&newest=1  
**.com/albums/ae186/Eddy-Alice/?action=view¤t;=&newest=1  
***.com/albums/ae186/Eddy-Alice/?action=view¤t;=&newest=1


	8. Chapter 8 1 do 3 EPOV

**Rozdział 7.**

**Desires…**

_-Możesz wyjaśnić mi, co olej rycynowy robi w twojej torebce? –Spytał mnie nielubiany i najbardziej znienawidzony głos. Głos Edwarda i jak ja mu się teraz wytłumaczę? _

Zaczęłam się zastanawiać, co mogłabym mu odpowiedzieć i każda odpowiedź wydawała mi się, co raz bardziej absurdalna. Postanowiłam przeciągać tą chwilę w nieskończoność. Ale co do tego, to on miał zupełnie inne plany.

-Czekam –przypomniał mi o swojej obecności.

-No wiesz… ja…ja…po prostu…-zaczęłam się plątać. Nie dobrze Bello. Mam pomysł! –Jestem kobietą, a to jest moja torebka, a któż wie, kiedy taki olejek może się przydać… Patrz na to –pokazałam mu mój notatnik, w którym pisałam moje piosenki. –Widzisz zawsze noszę przy sobie jakieś rzeczy…

-Myślisz, że uwierzę ci w tą bajkę –powiedział pewny siebie. Kurcze, czemu jestem, aż tak kiepska. Chciał powiedzieć coś więcej, ale wyminął mnie i udał się pospiesznie w kierunku niedalekiej łazienki. Musiałam stłumić chichot, ale zamiast tego skorzystałam z sytuacji i uciekłam. Dlatego prawie biegiem skierowałam się na parking, w stronę mojego samochodu.

Z małymi trudnościami, ale odpaliłam moją ukochaną furgonetkę i czym prędzej pognałam w stronę mieszkania. Dotarłam tam nawet szybko, co jak na moją sędziwą już brykę było niezłym wyczynem.

Jak tylko bezpiecznie zamknęłam drzwi na wszystkie zamki mój telefon od razu się rozdzwonił, zarówno ten domowy jak i komórkowy. I który wybrać? Wzięłam domowy.

-Tak? –Spytałam zaciekawiona, bo nie miałam pojęcia, kto mógłby do mnie wydzwaniać o…Spojrzałam na zegarek. O osiemnastej pięćdziesiąt.

-Bello! –Zaświergotała Alice. –Tak szybko uciekłaś do domu, że nie miałam czasu ci powiedzieć, że mamy dzisiaj małą promocyjną imprezę?

-Jaką małą promocyjną imprezę? –Spytałam sceptycznie.

-No Bella, zrozum! To jest ostatnia chwila, kiedy w miarę anonimowo możemy gdziekolwiek pójść! Później będziemy już tylko pod ostrzałem paparazzi –wręcz wyjęczała. Zastanowiłam się chwilę. W sumie to nie mam nic do robienia w domu, a nie chcę spędzić kolejnego wieczoru na czytaniu książek, czy oglądaniu telewizji. Więc co mi szkodzi.

-Dobrze Alice, ale daj mi chwilkę… Powiedzmy pół godziny? –Spytałam, bo chciałam mieć czas żeby się jakoś przygotować.

-Jakie pół godziny… Dajesz nam jakieś dziesięć minut i już jesteśmy u ciebie.

-'Nam', co to znaczy Alice? –Spytałam niepewnie.

-To znaczy, że ja i Rosalie za dziesięć minut będziemy u Ciebie z cudownymi sukienkami, które osobiście wybrałam. Będziesz wyglądała perfekcyjnie, więc o to się nawet nie zadręczaj, a i jeszcze jedno zero odmowy, co do stroju. Jesteśmy za dziesięć minut –powiedziała i rozłączyła się. Wiedziałam, że nie mam z nią szans na jakąkolwiek odmowę, dlatego stwierdziłam, że to będzie mijało się z celem. Mało ją znałam, ale wiedziałam, że w kwestii mody jestem na przegranej pozycji.

Czekając na dziewczyny niemalże odchodziłam od zmysłów. Ciekawe, co takiego dla mnie wybrały, że nie mam prawa odmawiać. Ale muszę się zacząć przyzwyczajać do różnego rodzaju ubrań, nawet takich, jakich nigdy w życiu bym nie założyła. Ciekawiło mnie też, kto dzwonił na moją komórkę, całe szczęście, że mogłam to spokojnie sprawdzić.

Połączenie nieodebrane, od: Rosalie Hale.

Mogłam się tego domyśleć, przecież wiadome było, że Alice nie działała w pojedynkę, a poza tym była możliwość, że jeszcze nie ma mnie w domu. W co ja się wpakowałam, aż zaśmiałam się ze swoich myśli.

-O. Mój. Boże. –Powiedziałam na głos. Przecież ON tam może być i co ja wtedy zrobię? Ale przecież to mało prawdopodobne, bo po takiej dawce, jaką mu zaserwowałam to przynajmniej do końca dnia nie wyjdzie z łazienki. Jezuniusiu przecież są różne leki, ale skąd taki bufon może wiedzieć o istnieniu takowych? Boże, przecież on może mieć mamę i ta zapewne będzie wiedziała coś na temat uleczania takich… dolegliwości. Ale Bello, tylko spokojnie, przecież nie możesz dać po sobie poznać, że masz coś z tym wspólnego. Najlepiej spal, lub po prostu wyrzuć tą przeklętą buteleczkę. I tak właśnie zrobiłam, wyrzuciłam ten cudowny olejek, a tyle dzięki niemu osiągnęłam. Uśmiechnęłam się, ale od razu też podskoczyłam, ponieważ usłyszałam natarczywe pukanie do moich drzwi. Niechętnie i z lekkim strachem podeszłam do nich.

-Kto to? –Spytałam cicho.

-To my Bello, otwórz –niemalże zaświergotała Alice.

Z głośnym westchnięciem ulgi zrobiłam to.

-No, wreszcie! Bello, coś ty taka cicha i spokojna, co? –Spytała mnie podejrzliwie Rosalie.

-Ja? Chyba ci się wydaje. To pokazujcie, co tam dla mnie macie –powiedziałam z za bardzo przerysowanym entuzjazmem, co nie uszło uwadze dziewczyn. Przyjrzałam się im uważnie i stwierdziłam, że one były już wyszykowane. Alice miała prześliczną, różowo-czarną sukienkę, która tylko dodawała jej uroku.*

Natomiast Rosalie miała na sobie klasyczną małą czarną tylko, że ta była bardziej adekwatna do sytuacji.**

Trochę się przeraziłam, bo nie miałam pojęcia, co mogą mieć w zanadrzu dla mnie, ale patrząc na nie byłam niemalże pewna, że będę dobrze wyglądała.

Alice uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

-Bello, a oto twoja sukienka –powiedziała, kiedy znajdowałyśmy się już u mnie w salonie. –Jak już wcześniej zaznaczyłam, nawet nie myśl o tym, że jej dzisiaj nie włożysz. Wiem, że tak jak nam na pewno spodoba się tobie, bo jest jakby dla ciebie uszyta –powiedziała uśmiechając się dumnie. ***

Zaniemówiłam z wrażenia, ta sukienka na samym wieszaku prezentowała się nieziemsko, a jak będzie na mnie? Może i była za krótka, ale co mi tam. Muszę zacząć się przyzwyczajać.

-Wow, ona jest po prostu… niesamowita –powiedziałam szczerze i z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy, a następnie objęłam obie dziewczyny.

-Poczekaj aż zajmiemy się tobą –uśmiechnęła się Rose. –Czekają nas jeszcze jakaś fryzura i makijaż.

-Oj, nie –wyjąkałam. A już myślałam, że obejdzie się bez tego.

-Coś mówiłaś? –Spytała Rosalie.

-Tak, że już nie mogę się doczekać –powiedziałam z wymuszonym uśmiechem. Ale czego się nie robi, żeby być piękną. Jak mawiała moja babcia:, Kto chce być ładny, musi cierpieć. I ja całkowicie zgadzam się z tym powiedzeniem.

Alice i Rose porwały mnie do mojej łazienki i wzięły ze sobą torbę z zapewne jakimiś kosmetykami i innymi tego typu przyborami. Pierwsza zajęła się moimi włosami, a druga makijażem. Oczywiście zakazały mi jakichkolwiek obiekcji i ruchów, więc siedziałam spokojnie i nawet nie śniłam o tym, aby w ogóle się odezwać.

Po kilkunastu minutach, które według mnie trwały nieskończenie długo, w końcu oderwały się od mojej twarzy i włosów. Niechętnie i ze strachem otworzyłam jedno oko, ponieważ oczy musiałam i jednocześnie chciałam mieć zamknięte. Natychmiast otworzyłam drugie, to, co zobaczyłam całkowicie zaskoczyło mnie.

-To ja? –Zapytałam zdumiona. Osoba naprzeciwko mnie, a właściwie dziewczyna była nieziemsko piękna. Miała delikatnie pofalowane włosy, które kaskadami opadały na jej ramiona, również delikatny był też makijaż. Oczy lekko podkreślone, tak samo było z ustami, na których znajdował się cielisty błyszczyk. Do tego lekki, nierzucający się w oczy podkład i gotowe, dziewczyna prezentowała się niesamowicie, przepięknie… aż brak mi słów, aby to jakoś określić.

Dziewczyny razem zachichotały. –Widzę, że odwaliłyśmy niezłą robotę –powiedziała Alice, a następnie przybiła „piątkę" Rose. –Tak, Bello, to ty. Widzisz, jakie cuda może zdziałać odrobina makijażu i lokówka.

-Oj tak, teraz już będę to wiedziała –uśmiechnęłam się.

-Dobra, to teraz wskakuj w tą, jak to powiedziałaś nieziemską sukienkę i za chwilę wychodzimy –powiedziała Alice uśmiechając się do mnie, a następnie wraz z Rosalie opuściły moją łazienkę, abym mogła się w spokoju przebrać.

Po kilku minutach wyszłam, aby się im zaprezentować. Zaczęły gwizdać, stwierdziłam, że muszę wyglądać nawet dobrze.

-Dobra, to teraz możemy już wychodzić –powiedziałam.

-Chwileczkę, tylko muszę zadzwonić do chłopaków –powiedziała Alice. CO?

-Do, jakich chłopaków? –Spytałam odrobinę już panikując.

-No do Emmett'a, Jaspera i…-błagam tylko nie on. –Edwarda. –W tym momencie wydałam z siebie bliżej nieokreślony jęk, na co oczywiście dziewczyny musiały zwrócić uwagę.

-O, co chodzi Bello, coś nie tak? –Spytała mnie Rosalie.

-Nie, skąd…tylko, że…no wiecie jak ja i Edward za bardzo się nie lubimy… i po prostu nie chcę się jeszcze bardziej wkurzać na niego, kiedy mam wolny czas, bo wystarczy mi świadomość, że będę się musiała z nim użerać, na co dzień…

-Oj Bello, daj spokój! Przecież, kto mówi, że musicie tam ze sobą siedzieć. On pewnie i tak nie przyjdzie, bo ostro się zatruł… -zaśmiałam się w tym momencie. Ups, jestem na przegranej pozycji. –Bello, dlaczego się śmiejesz, przecież w tym nie ma nic zabawnego, on tak cierpiał –i właśnie w tym momencie nie mogłam powstrzymać się od głośnego śmiechu. Dziewczyny patrzyły na mnie jak na jakąś wariatkę, w sumie to się im nie dziwię, wyobrażam sobie, jak musiało to wyglądać. Po dłuższej chwili mojego śmiechu w końcu się jakoś uspokoiłam, moje opanowanie wygrało tą bitwę.

-Bello, Bello ja już za tobą nie nadążam… -westchnęła Rosalie. Ja w odpowiedzi wzruszyłam ramionami, ponieważ bałam się, że jednak w każdej chwili mogę znowu wybuchnąć niekontrolowanym śmiechem.

Wszystkie trzy wyszłyśmy do samochodu Alice, bo jak to ona stwierdziła. Moim nie dałoby się dojechać na czas, w odpowiedzi na ten komentarz pokazałam jej język, na co ona tylko się zaśmiała. Ally miała żółte, nie wręcz kanarkowe porsche, którego nie sposób byłoby nie zauważyć, z resztą tak jak samą Alice.

Jechałyśmy jakieś dziesięć, czy piętnaście minut. Z daleka zauważyłam neony oświetlające klub, który o ile mnie pamięć nie myli nazywał się Desires. Był to jeden z najlepszych klubów w mieście, ale jakoś nigdy nie miałam okazji, żeby to sprawdzić. Nie dało się również nie zauważyć niemałej kolejki czekającej na wstęp.

-Alice i jak my się tam dostaniemy? Przecież to zajmie wieczność zanim ta kolejka przesunie się choćby o ten głupi centymetr –jęknęłam. Miałam już małą nadzieję, że wyjdzie na to, że z klubu będzie nici, ale oczywiście musiałam się mylić. Alice jak zawsze miała jakiś super plan, który musiała do razu wykonać. Podeszła do bramkarza i coś mu powiedziała na ucho, a ten od razu, bez żadnego, ale ją wpuścił. Nic nie usłyszałam, bo już z daleka słychać było głośną muzykę.

Timbaland feat. Nelly Furtado & Soshy –Morning After dark (.com/watch?v=25LBTSUEU0A&feature=fvst)

Podążyłam za dziewczynami, wszystkie trzy trzymałyśmy się za ręce w obawie, że się zgubimy, ponieważ były wręcz tłumy ludzi. Alice oczywiście na przedzie, jako domniemana przywódczyni tego stada ciągnęła nas w stronę tylko sobie znanego miejsca, w którym jak myślałam musiała umówić się z chłopakami. I tym razem się nie pomyliłam, ponieważ przy pobliskim stoliku siedziało trzech chłopaków. Co? Nie! Tylko nie to! Dlaczego on też musiał siedzieć przy tym stoliku? Przecież wystarczająco się z nim rozprawiłam, żeby nie mógł wyjść z toalety przynajmniej do końca dnia, a tu, co? On jakby gdyby nigdy nic siedzi sobie przy stoliku, sączy drinka i… uśmiecha się do mnie? Cholera, ale co mi tam odwzajemniłam uśmiech tylko, że z przesadzoną słodyczą. Przywitałyśmy się z wszystkimi, a następnie zamówiliśmy dla każdego po drinku. Później zaczęły się rozmowy.

-Edwardzie, jak ci się udało tutaj przyjść, przecież tak mocno się zatrułeś? –Spytała zatroskana Rosalie.

-Domowe sposoby –odpowiedział z tym swoim uśmieszkiem, oczywiście nie omieszkał spojrzeć na mnie. Kurcze, czy on się czegoś domyślał? Oby nie, bo przecież jak ja będę mogła z nim wytrzymać? To jeszcze bardziej wszystko skomplikuje, ten dzień i tak był zbyt szalony, a jeszcze się nie skończył.

-Całe szczęście, bo nie wyglądało to za ciekawie. To jedzenie w tej restauracji musiało ci zaszkodzić…

-Zapewne tak –powiedział PUSZCZAJĄC DO MNIE OCZKO! Co on sobie myśli, że ot tak może sobie do mnie puszczać oczko?! Przecież to niedorzeczne.

Kolejne piętnaście minut rozmawiali o czymś, a ja się czułam jakbym była poza swoim ciałem. Po prostu w ciszy piłam swojego niedawno przyniesionego drinka i zastanawiałam się nad tym, czy on wie, że to ja, czy też nie. Przecież udało mi się jakoś wcisnąć jemu ten kit z tą torebką, wydawało się, że mi uwierzył. Więc dlaczego teraz zachowywał się jakby wiedział, że to ja i ukrywał to przed resztą, a do tego on sam wygląda tak, jakby coś kombinował. Spokojnie, Bello, nie popadaj w żadną paranoję, on o niczym nie wie i tylko jak zwykle się zgrywa.

-…to, więc jak Bello, idziesz z nami? –Spytała mnie Alice. Nie wiedząc, o co chodzi zgodziłam się, szczerze to miałam nadzieję, że już idziemy stąd, ale oczywiście nie. Oni zaciągnęli mnie w stronę parkietu, a ja nie lubię tańczyć, powiedziałabym nawet, że nienawidzę. Oczywiście chłopcy poszli razem z nami, bo jakżeby inaczej.

Kiedy wstałam zauważyłam, że Edward lustruje mnie wzrokiem, a jakżeby inaczej. Czy ja wyglądam jak jakiś zielony kosmita, żeby ludzie gapili się na mnie bez powodu, może nie ludzie, ale sami faceci. Zapomniałam to pewnie ta sukienka tak na nich działała. Wiedziałam, że się wygłupiłam zakładając tą koszmarnie krótką sukienkę, przepraszam koszmarnie krótką najcudowniejszą sukienkę świata.

Zauważyłam, że Rosalie z Emmettem i Alice z Jasperem z minuty na minutę dogadują się coraz bardziej, przynajmniej oni jedni w tym gronie. Z resztą w sumie sama nie miałam żadnych problemów z ich czwórką, tylko zawsze z tym idącym obok mnie bufonem.

Dlaczego świat mnie nie kocha? Jak weszliśmy na parkiet DJ zmienił piosenkę na wolniejszą, o wiele wolniejszą.

MARIAH CAREY -Want to Know What Love Is! (.com/watch?v=JS_ZJj79-9M&feature=related)

Nie, tylko nie to! Jak na złość mi Ally i Jazz oraz Rose i Em zaczęli tańczyć razem. Edward popatrzył na mnie wzrokiem mówiącym _Daj spokój._ I co ja zrobiłam? Uległam mu, ale to nie, dlatego, że chciałam, zrobiłam to, jako zadość uczynienie tej całej mojej popołudniowej akcji. On się wycierpiał o wiele bardziej niż ja podczas naszego incydentu w windzie. Jakby czytając mi w myślach powiedział mi wprost do ucha –Nie dokończyliśmy naszej rozmowy.

-Jakiej rozmowy? –Spytałam niezbyt inteligentnie.

-Dobrze wiesz, jakiej. Mam cię jeszcze bardziej uświadomić? –Odpowiedział na wpół rozbawiony, na wpół rozdrażniony.

-Ale przecież jak się nie mylę rozmawialiśmy dzisiaj dwa razy –powiedziałam z uśmieszkiem złośliwości, na co on westchnął. Wtedy mój uśmiech jeszcze bardziej się poszerzył.

-To powtórzę. Skąd miałaś olej rycynowy w torebce?

-Ja też się powtórzę. Po prostu go tam miałam, z resztą tak jak miliony innych przedmiotów w mojej torebce –powiedziałam łżąc niczym przysłowiowy pies.

-Czy aż tak nie podobał ci się ten pocałunek, że musiałaś mnie aż tak ukarać? Cierpiałem męki, na szczęście moja mama znała dobry sposób, bo inaczej nie wiadomo ile bym jeszcze siedział na tym przeklętym kiblu.

-Za ten pocałunek powinieneś dostać o wiele gorszą karę niż ta. Powinnam cię wykastrować wtedy w tej windzie –powiedziałam lekko zła. Podniósł głowę nade mną, widocznie coś zauważył.

-Przepraszam –powiedział i zanim zdążyłam cokolwiek odpowiedzieć lub spytać, za co, to on mnie znów pocałował, ale tym razem zupełnie inaczej niż w tej windzie. Wcześniej to było zwykłe muśnięcie, a teraz to był pocałunek, który powodował, że drżały mi kolana. Kurcze i jak się jemu nie poddać? Nie miałam pojęcia, o co chodzi, dopóki nie oślepiły mnie błyski fleszy, które były skierowane wprost na naszą szóstkę. Przeklęci paparazzi, ale przecież mieliśmy tutaj iść zupełnie anonimowo. I w tym momencie przestał mnie całować, byłam strasznie oszołomiona.

-Masz szczęście, że tym razem miałeś dobry powód żeby to zrobić, bo inaczej twój ptaszek nigdy by już nie zaćwierkał –uśmiechnęłam się złowieszczo i udałam się w stronę baru, aby zamówić drinka. Od razu tego pożałowałam, bo nie dość, że kolejka nawet po głupiego drinka wydawała się nie mieć końca, to jeszcze jakiś namolny koleś usilnie próbował wyciągnąć ode mnie numer telefonu, ale bardziej stawiałabym, że próbował wyciągnąć go od moich cycków, z których nie spuszczał wzroku. Poczułam, że ktoś mnie obejmuje w talii, aż podskoczyłam. To był Edward, gdy ten koleś zobaczył go od razu dał sobie spokój.

-Dzięki –powiedziałam mu do ucha próbując przekrzyczeć głośną muzykę. Uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

Po zamówieniu drinków udaliśmy się w stronę naszego stolika, przy którym już siedziała pozostała czwórka.

-Anonimowo, co Alice? –Spytałam śmiejąc się, ale zaraz przestałam widząc ich sugestywne miny. Rosalie przeskakiwała wzrokiem między mną a Edwardem, tym samym próbując mi coś przekazać. Nie wiedziałam, o co może im chodzić. Zrezygnowana Rosalie po prostu zaciągnęła mnie i Alice do toalety mówiąc, że musimy przypudrować nosy, co od razu mi się nie spodobało.

Podążyłam w ciszy za nimi, gdy tylko drzwi łazienki się zamknęły od razu przystąpiły do przesłuchania.

-Gadaj –powiedziała Alice.

-Ale, co? –Spytałam.

-Nie udawaj głupiej. Co jest między tobą a Edwardem?

-Co ma być? Nic nie ma.

-Gdyby tak było on na pewno by cię nie pocałował, a tym bardziej nie poszedł za tobą do tego baru.

-Rosalie, przecież sama widziałaś, że byli tutaj paparazzi, a do baru poszedł po drinki.

-Ale widziałaś, żeby Emmett mnie pocałował? Nie, bo my się nimi nie przejęliśmy, a do baru poszedł wtedy, gdy zauważył, że ten koleś ci się narzuca.

-Przesadzacie, ja go nie lubię, a co dopiero, że coś miałoby między nami być?

-Bello, to nie był zwykły pocałunek, to był ten pocałunek!

-Więc wyjaśnij mi Alice definicję słowa ten pocałunek.

-Bello, przecież wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Kto, jak kto, ale ty to poczułaś. To taki pocałunek, po którym ci aż kolana miękną. Przyznaj się, że tak było –nic nie odpowiedziałam, bo nawet nie miałam pojęcia, co by to mogło być.

-Twoje milczenie uznajemy za odpowiedź twierdzącą –powiedziała Rose.

-Ej, to nie tak… A jakby wy byście się zachowały jakby Emmett, albo Jasper was pocałowali?

-Byłybyśmy w siódmym niebie –powiedziały zgodnie.

-To wygląda na to, że wy musicie mi coś tutaj wyjaśnić –uśmiechnęłam się, –co w takim razie jest między wami a chłopakami? Widziałam jak cały wieczór rozmawialiście, tańczyliście i przebywaliście tylko ze sobą.

-Po prostu dobrze się dogadujemy –powiedziała Alice.

-Widzicie, w takim razie nie mamy tutaj nic do gadania –uśmiechnęłam się i wyszłam z łazienki idąc w stronę naszego stolika. Ukradkiem zerknęłam na zegarek w telefonie, aby zobaczyć, która jest godzina i zdziwiłam się, gdy pokazał, że jest już po dwudziestej trzeciej. Czas tak szybko mi zleciał, bo jak to mówią przy dobrej zabawie czas zdecydowanie za szybko leci. Cieszyłam się, że specjalnie nie piliśmy zbyt dużo, bo nie chciałabym się jutro obudzić z okropnym bólem głowy, ponieważ jakby nie było jutro czeka nas kolejny dzień pracy.

Przed dwudziestą czwartą zgodnie stwierdziliśmy, że na dzisiaj wystarczy tej zabawy. Alice, która nie piła nic prócz zwykłej coli porozstawiała nas do domów. Zmęczona, uprzednio przebrana w piżamę rzuciłam się na łóżko i niemalże natychmiast pogrążyłam się w błogim śnie nieświadoma tego, co przyniosą nam następne dni pracy w zespole.

*.com/albums/ae186/Eddy-Alice/?action=view¤t;=&newest=1  
**.com/albums/ae186/Eddy-Alice/?action=view¤t;=&newest=1  
***.com/albums/ae186/Eddy-Alice/?action=view¤t;=&newest=1


End file.
